A Peculiar Quest
by The Golden Bathtub
Summary: Set in an entirely new universe, follow an entirely new bloodline in the universe of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Even though it takes place in one of Jojo's many universes things are very different yet familiar. How so? There's only one way to find out, buck up, summon your stand, and embark on A Peculiar Quest.
1. Episode one: Stand with Pride

Hello there fellow Jojo fans! I've been meaning to write a story based heavily on the Jojo universe borrowing many elements of it's canon to make something new and original whilst trying to seem as close to the Manga/Anime's universe. Canon characters may or may not make an appearances excluding references. I can't wait to get this show on the road because I love the Jojo series and the fanbase as well. I plan on introducing new concepts and changing how things work to make things interesting and new.

 _ **A Peculiar Quest**_

 _ **PART 1- Stand with Pride**_

New York, 1988

It was another boring day in the boring life of Anthony Silver, he was a junior in high school and on the food chain he was near the absolute bottom. Anthony walked down the busy New York streets weaving in and out of the large crowds of people. As far as looks went, he was an average to most girls and on rare occasions guys even. He ended up being a six or seven on a ten scale but his looks alone never got him a girlfriend. Anthony was currently on his way to work the Mickey's comic shop where he'd been working since he was thirteen. Walking through the streets of the rather crime ridden streets of Brooklyn were dangerous at first but now were not so frightning. In order for him to get to school he'd have to pay a toll, to go home a toll was to be paid, along with going to and leaving Mickey's comic shop. Anthony pulled out the Sony Walkman in his pocket and began to play a random song that had been loaded into the player already song. He couldn't tell what it was immediately but heard the rather booming synth and the soothing female vocals through him off. He checked the tray only to find out there was nothing inside yet it was playing a song it was weird but he decided to ignore it.

Anthony arrived at Mickey's comics to find old man Mickey passed out sitting in his rocking chair. He saw the man from outside the window and decided to just walk in ringing a loud bell and spooking the man. He popped out of his chair and entered a terrible boxing stance if could even be called that. Mickey then felt his back pop and yelped in pain whilst realizing who was entering the door.

"Oh its you kid." Mickey had an old and raspy voice akin to an aged smoker.

"Don't get spooked Mick, it's me Anthony." He stated as he assumed position behind the register.

"You're lucky I knew it was you. I would've given you the old typhoo rush from back in the day."

"Yeah whatever old man, can you pay me now?" Anthony asked dryly.

"Don't worry kid I'll pay you...some time."

Anthony let out an aggravated sigh and leaned on the counter feeling tired.

"You still in school kiddo?"

"Yeah, I'm in my Junior year."

"When I was your age I was already winning boxing championships and beating up the kids who kicked my ass." Mickey then attempted to flex his 60 something year old muscles.

"Quit living in the past old man."

"I'm just saying you should do something with your life." Mickey crashed back into his rocking chair.

"What am I supposed to do with my life? I'm the breadwinner of the household."

Mickey's face formed a frown then it changed into a smile.

"Hey kiddo, how about I give your pay and let you off for the day?" Mickey suggested.

"Really Mick?" Anthony asked with widened eyes.

"Of course kid! Here."

Mickey tossed an envelope to Anthony and he caught it.

"Thank you so much Mick." Anthony rushed out the shop with his envelope of cash.

Anthony was running down the Brooklyn streets heading right to the grocery store.

"I'm so damn hungry, I haven't eaten at school in days. And if I have to eat canned tuna one more time I might murder someone." Anthony thought out loud.

He barely had enough money to buy food at school since most went to rent and groceries. Anthony worked multiple jobs the Comic shop and the local gas station not too far from school. Anthony went into the store and came back out late at night seeing empty streets. He knew the dangers of traveling the streets this late at night, but he was alone and his apartment wasn't too far from where he was currently. Anthony walked down the streets taking in his ghost like surroundings, it's very creepy but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Anthony was by no means a big guy just tall and someone stocky in his build but he lacked any fighting skill. He was close to his apartment building all he needed at this point was to walk up the three flights of large stairs but before he could walk up the first one a loud crash came from behind.

"Anthony Silverson, what're you doing out this late?" It was the person who'd been a thorn in his side for years, the biggest bully in his life, and the person responsible for making his school life hell.

"Niccolo Borgia!" Anthony turned to see his enemy standing under a street lamp.

[MENACING]

"Aaah Anthony, you certainly are out late...and especially on a school night." Niccolo was definitely taller, had more body mass, and was obviously stronger than Anthony. He was the son of a rich mob boss and causes a whole lot of problems just like his father.

Niccolo walked further into the light showing off his denim jacket with various designs. The back of his jacket was a bovine skull with the words "Avicii voule il sangue" printed under the skull. Under the jacket was a white button up shirt but was only button halfway up and wore a pair of black skinny jeans.

"What do you want Niccolo?!" Anthony hissed from the stairs.

"I want the money you carry in your pocket Silverson." Niccolo flashed a devilish smirk after saying that and had a murder filled look in his eyes.

"No! I earned this Niccolo, you're not going to take this from me!"

"Anthony don't make me ask twice." Niccolo's smirk fades and becomes a scowl.

Something about Niccolo was different, from his look down to the way he stood something was off with him. Niccolo walked forward slowly his fist clenched tightly, Anthony wanted to turn and run up the stairs but couldn't he felt as if his shoes were glued to the floor. He looked up from his shoes seeing the boy throw a punch right at him, it connects with his jaw forcing the boy back. He feels himself pulled back towards Niccolo by the collar and was struck again.

"You little shit! When I tell you to do something do it!" Niccolo hissed through gritted teeth. "I should kill you!"

Anthony's face contorted a bit then spat blood straight into Niccolo's eye disorienting the boy. He broke out out of Borgia's grasp and ran straight up the stairs until he hit something large. He looked up to see Niccolo with a blood crazed look in his eyes then a heavy fist slammed into his stomach knocking all the wind out of him. Then he felt himself hoisted into the air over Niccolo's head then thrown down the stairs, he tumbled down the stairs made of stones then finally slamming his head on the ground. Niccolo walked down and nicked the left over money from Anthony's pocket. Niccolo looked down at the spilled grocery bags and picked up a can of ravioli and with a small amount of pressure the lid pops off.

"Ravioli ravioli." He raised the can his head and began to drink it like a soda. When he was done he lifted up Anthony's arm and wiped his mouth on the defeated boy's sleeve. "Ahhh refreshing." He then dropped the can on Anthony's back, walking away he let out an evil chuckle disappearing into the night.

Hours Anthony finally made it to his home limping inside his apartment. His mother would be heavily sleeping allowing him to walk or limp back to his room as loud as he wanted. Anthony barely had the energy to change out of his clothes, he stumbled into the bathroom dripping blood into the sink. He grabbed a rag and peroxide to clean his wounds after running himself in cold water.

"That asshole Niccolo..." Anthony's head dropped into the sink with hot tears running down his cheeks. He quietly sobbed for a while, something he had rarely done and when he did no one saw. As his head was in the sink he felt a mysterious warm on his shoulder causing him to whip around only to find out no one was there. After cleaning up he was a lot less sore, he checked the alarm clock realizing it was only 2:00AM.

"I must've spent a lot of time at the store..." He collapsed on the bed and instantly fell asleep.

After a night of strange dreams Anthony awoke to get dressed for the morning. He took out his school uniform consisting of a black and white track jacket, black slacks, and red high tops. Once his uniform was ready he left for school meeting his friend right outside his door.

"Anthony hey!" In front of him was his best friend Kirby, he was a short blonde boy with shoulder length hair along with soft facial features and freckles across the nose. He wore a green quilted jacket, purple pants, and simple black sneakers. Kirby shot Anthony a quick smile and held out a closed fist.

"Aren't you gonna dap me up? Don't leave me hangin." Anthony rolled his eyes and fist bumped Kirby. "Sweet let's get going."

The two boys walked for a while, school was far away from where they both lived. The slums of Brooklyn were pretty far from the school they went to and all the bus stops were occupied by gang members. So they're safest option would be just to walk to school and perhaps make it before the bell rings. Kirby looked at Anthony who was more quiet than usual, he saw the bruises that were on his skin and a cut on his cheek. He wanted to ask what caused the various wounds on his friend, did he and his mom have a dispute again? Perhaps he got jumped and fought off the people who attacked him? Or...it was Niccolo?

"Hey Anthony."

"Yeah what?"

"How'd you get the bruises?" When Kirby asked Anthony turned slightly and let out a small his sucking in air.

"Niccolo was waiting for me." That was all he had to say for Kirby to get a clue.

"We should kick his ass! I know the path he takes when he goes home."

"Kirby we can't, if we lay a finger on him we're screwed."

"You have a point Ant."

The two boys entered the school, once Anthony walked through the doors he felt out of place. He couldn't describe how so but something made him feel so odd, similar to a feeling one would get when being watched. Anthony and Kirby walked to class in silence as they entered the junior hallway until three large bodies stepped in front of them. Theses bodies were nearly twice their size and were too big to force out the way, they were held there for a few minutes until a whistle broke through the air. The bodies stepped to the side standing in front of bystanders observing the scene. Niccolo stood far in front of them with his familiar cocky grin and giving Anthony a soul piercing glare from the far end of the hall. Niccolo approached the two boys until he left a few feet between him and Anthony, the two lock eyes giving each other death glares. Niccolo turned and began to pace around the two still looking at Anthony while mumbling something to himself. Then his surroundings had darkened, the bystanders faded into the darkness Niccolo was radiating a bluish aura gaining Anthony's full attention. Throughout the whole entire trance his body didn't move a muscle his eyes were fixated directly in front of him. Niccolo stopped in front of Anthony and sharply turned with his drawn fist Anthony was still in the trance then suddenly snapped out. He noticed Niccolo was doubled over he had missed his target and was very angry about that.

"You got some moves huh? Well I'm kicking your ass twice as hard!"

Niccolo rushed forward swing at Anthony again, once again he dodged leaning back having one of Niccolo's knuckles graze his chin. Niccolo followed up with a jab to the stomach but Anthony caught it with one of his hands. His hand tightly gripped Niccolo's wrist then forcing him back with a powerful push causing the boy to fall on his back. Niccolo got back up with a face full of rage and hatred causing the aura to return, he walked up to Anthony then stopped right in front of him.

"You die." Niccolo whispered.

Before he could react Niccolo rammed his fist into Anthony's stomach with the force of a train. He coughed up strings of saliva and crashed onto his knees gasping for air due to it all being knocked out. Kirby reeled back and clocked Niccolo in the jaw blood splattered onto the lockers due to the intensity of the punch. Niccolo dropped onto a knee leaving him vulnerable enough for Kirby to draw back again until something struck Kirby in his chest sending him into a locker. Niccolo got up and wiped his lip flashing the familiar cocky smirk of his.

"Now, if anyone else would like to die stay out here." Teachers and students rushed into the closet rooms they could find.

Niccolo left the two boys by themselves and disappeared down the hall. Anthony crawled over to Kirby due to the intense pain in his stomach he grabbed Kirby's wrist and called out for his friend.

"Kirby..." He called out sounding more like he was whispering.

"I feel like I got hit by a train." The other boy muttered in pain.

"Same here." Anthony put a hand on Kirby's back.

"We're in this together bud, no matter how big of a dick Niccolo is." Kirby's words caused Anthony to smile slightly.

"Truer words have never been spoken Kirby."

"Hey Anthony."

"Yeah?"

"Niccolo's a dick."


	2. Episode two: Proposition

**_Episode 2: Proposition_**

 ** _Two weeks later_**

School was a the best and worst of Anthony's day, though this is where he encountered Niccolo and his goons primarily it was also an escape from home and both jobs. Though he liked working for old man Mick, the walk from school to there was both long and dangerous in some cases. And for his other job working at the gas station which was more of a mini-mart, he had to deal with unhappy customers and strange characters almost daily. It wasn't bad but it was more draining than anything, it was always the same routine each and everyday. Rarely did he ever get to sit down and be a kid which made growing up tougher. But then there was his home life which was-

"Silverson..." A voice called out from behind him. It seemed like someone else wanted to get a piece of him which in certain circumstances. Thinking it was someone else wanting to punk him because he got his ass kicked by Niccolo.

He turned to see a rather cute girl staring him down.

"Ma'am." He simply acknowledged.

The girl took a few steps closer till there was nothing but inches of space separating their faces. Though Anthony kept a calm demeanor and level head in awkward situations, this girl radiated a weird feeling that he couldn't help but feel disturbed by. From the devious look in her eye to the way she walked she seemed so menacing. Her looks as well seemed to intimidate him, she was a girl of fair skin, with jet black hair which was tied into a thick bun, she wore a tan cardagin, and around her neck was a thick green scarf.

"What is it?" He muttered out.

After another long period of silence and her looking him up and down she simply responded.

"You don't look like all that. I don't understand what makes you so special."

All he could do was raise an eyebrow at her remark. He never thought of himself as special in any sort of way. The girl examined him once again then cupped her chin when she was done eyeing him down.

"But perhaps you have potential, would you like a job offering?" This peaked his interest, though he didn't need another job her character interested him enough to hear her out.

"Can't guarantee I'll accept but what's the offer?"

"It's more of a family instead of a job, in lamest terms you'll become one of us and will be treated as such. No longer will you have to worry about being beaten, extorted, or be treated like anything less than you really are if you join us."

"So you're Mafia?" He asked.

"Yes, Vicario family to be exact."

"And if I say no what'll happen?"

"You'll be made an enemy of the Vicario household, just as much as the Borgia family."

This was a hard decision, due to past experiences he knew that gangs were nothing but trouble. But the protection and good cash were two really good job perks, especially when compared to Mick's comics or the gas station. He would've taken her offer, if he were even more naive than he was now.

"I'll have to respectfully decline, Captain Planet told me to stay away from gangs." He turned on his heels and began walking back. This annoyed her very much, her hand latched onto Anthony's shoulder.

"The one chance you're given to fight back against Niccolo and you walk away from it? This may be your only shot."

She did have a point. He may never get a chance to hurt him back for all those years. But knowing how the mafia is, he'd be hurting innocent people and poisoning New York.

"I'd much rather be beaten to a pulp than join a gang." He broke free of her grasp and continued to his class.

He arrived to gym class a bit late, when he entered the gym he noticed everyone was doing sit-ups. One of his least favorite times of the school year, it was fitness week. He called out to Kirby from the doorway, and he sneaked over towards the door.

"Yo what is it?" Kirby asked.

"You're not gonna believe this, let's head over there first." Anthony and Kirby walked back over to the fitness mat.

"Mind counting for me?" Anthony asked as he laid on his back.

"Yeah bro, so what happened?" Kirby tallied each time his friend come up from the sit up.

"You know that chick that where's the cardigan?"

"Should I?" Kirby asked, raising a brow.

"Uhh yeah, she's apart of the mob or some shit." He stated as he came up from his sit up.

"Oh shit, you're talking about...damn what's her name?" Kirby took a moment to think, missing several of Anthony's sit ups.

"Well fuck her name, that girl wanted me to join the mob."

"Did you say yes?" Kirby asked.

"Of course not, Brooklyn is already shitty enough."

"Well...what family is she in?" Kirby asked, whilst he tried to remember each family's name.

"Vicario, they're-"

"The Borgia family's biggest rival!" Kirby exclaimed finishing Anthony's sentence.

"Kirbs not so loud, you'll draw attention."

"Sorry bro, well that girl must've been Daria Vicario then." Kirby formed his goofy smile as he seemingly came to a conclusion.

"I should know who she is? Right?" Anthony asked.

"That depends, do you wanna knock Niccolo down?" As Anthony came up he furrowed his brow.

"What makes you think that they'll help me take him out?"

"They're the Borgia's biggest enemy. Why would they not help?"

"Because she only said that to recruit me."

Kirby frowned a bit, he went silent for a few minutes before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Y'know I'll support you no matter what bro, but I'm just saying this could benefit us both. It's your decision but please reconsider it."

Anthony took a minute to take what he said into account, after a few minutes he decided that he'll take the advice.

"Aight bro." He gave Kirby a playful punch on the arm and got up. "Your turn."

 _Sometime later_

School had ended and the two boys were walking back home, throughout the whole trip, Kirby wouldn't quit talking about Daria. The Vicario house had a reputation, it was for community service...that is unless distributing drugs and prostitutes is community service. Once he finally made it home, he took a second to do a check of his surroundings. Hoping that Niccolo wasn't at the bottom of the stairs when he went up each flight. Before he could even take his keys out, the door opened revealing his mother staring him right in the eyes. A blonde haired, blue-eyed, Caucasian woman who didn't look a day over twenty despite being forty-five, however her personality left much to be desired.

"Where were you last night?" She practically hissed out through her teeth.

"I was sleeping."

"Bullshit Anthony, I heard you come through the door, walk around, and cause a ruckus in the bathroom. You also forgot to clean the blood out from the carpet and stained it."

"What blood? I wasn't bleeding."

"Anthony, I'm not on my period."

She had him beat there.

"Well, I'm happy to see you too mom, I gotta study for a test." Anthony had walked over to the pantry and grabbed a can of lasagna. Without batting another eye at the woman, he entered his room. Anthony lazily threw himself on the bed and popped open the lasagna, he slowly tipped the can over into his mouth and the contents of the can slowly slid into his mouth.

ECHHH

Anthony coughed up the lasagna onto the wall, he wiped his mouth on his jacket sleeve, the white sleeve was stained with orange sauce now. He let out a deep sigh, feeling intense embarrassment and frustration at his recent action and consequence.

"I won't try that again."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the Bronx**

"Niccolo! Niccolo!" A small girl, no older than a middle schooler had called out to him.

Niccolo turned and got onto a knee, he planted his palm on the little girl's head and ruffled through her hair. The girl slapped at his arm in an attempt to stop the boy from messing up her hair.

"Cousin stop!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Can't I just show love to my cousin?"

"Not like that! But that isn't why I'm here, your papa told me something really important." Niccolo raised a brow at the small girl, father never has anyone relay good news, which was a just reason for his suspicion.

"What is this message?"

"Your actions have caused some great consequences." His eyes had widened, last time his father had a message relayed to his child. They were no longer apart of the Borgia family, though he was afraid he didn't show it. Niccolo would be damned if she saw her big cousin scared.

"Alright, run along now Giselle. I'll go talk to father."

"Okay cousin, but brother Luigi isn't happy with you either."

Niccolo watched as the girl ran off down the street. He knew he messed up, but didn't know what exactly he did to bring upon this summoning from his father. He'd have to answer to his father. As for Luigi, he'd deal with his cousin another day.

* * *

 **Back in Brooklyn**

"Fuck!" Anthony woke up again, it was the fourth time this night that he woke up drenched in sweat and burning up. Something was definitely wrong with him but he didn't know what. There was no way in hell it was just a simple cold, for all he knew, it was a new form of the Black Plague. He felt a tightness grow in his throat as he struggled to breath, what was wrong with him? His body was on fire, it was as if heat bursted through each and every pore in his body. He struggled out his bed and onto his weak legs, he felt fatigued. Anthony struggled to the sink and doubled over salivating uncontrollably. When it finally stopped, he felt the hairs on his arm stand. It wasn't cold at all, as a matter of fact it was the very opposite. A mist began to raise into the air from behind his shoulder, a feeling of dread began to creep it's way up.

This feeling of dread wasn't normal, it was akin to the day he faced Niccolo in the hallway. When he stood in the empty void and Niccolo glowed, he felt a strange chill blew across his neck. And now that he thought about it, Niccolo wasn't the only one with a strange presence behind him. Something loomed over him with an imposing presence, and the more he thought back to that day. He could see the thing that stood behind him. The thing had orange crystalline skin, yellow streaks ran down it's arms and at it's shoulders large grey spikes protruded. It's hands were grey and instead of fingers, it had three large white talons. It's legs were long and orange as well along with the same yellow streaks, it's feet were a large and instead of toes it had white talons as well. The creature's elbows jutted out into large grey spikes as well. In the center of its chest was a large hexagonal golden gem, farther up its body the creature had a featureless face asides from the golden diamond in the center of its "face". On top of it's head were smaller bright orange spikes with frost white tips.

He snapped out of his trance like state, he was no longer burning and sweating. His throat was fine and he could breath, but the disturbing chill still blew onto his neck. The mist still remained and it began to maneuver around forming a shape. He turned to see that the creature was forming right in front of his eyes. The creature was easily eight feet tall, and was looking rather bulky now that he's up close to the boy. The creature appeared breathing heavily, it's breath was visible and flew out from under it's eye gem. It's fists were clenched tightly and the creature brought it back high into the air. The beast floated off the ground and into the air, and within the blink of an eye it shot forward throwing a heavy hook into the boy. But right before it connected with Anthony's cheek, it vanished into a gust of air.

"Wha...what the fuck?!" He managed to get out, before gasping for air. "I gotta tell Kirby abou-" He could hear his phone ring from inside his room. He exited the bathroom and grabbed the brick phone resting ontop of his nightstand. He answered it and pretended to be disturbed by a call this early in the morning.

"Kirby it's three in the-"

"Anthony we have to talk, I think it's time I tell you what's going on."


	3. Episode three: The Rouge

**_Episode three: The Rouge_**

 ** _The morning after_**

 **Brooklyn**

"So there's a lot I haven't told you, and I was hoping you'd find out a lot later. But since everything has became fucked, I suppose now is the best time to do this." Anthony's brow had been raised since Kirby had initiated the conversation. Kirby was rambling speaking a million miles per hour, he'd always been a motor mouth but today he was in overdrive.

"Kirby, just start from the very beginning. What is going on? And why is there a demon following me?" Anthony had asked, Kirby let out a deep sigh and stopped walking. He took a seat on a nearby bench and ushered Anthony to do so as well.

"Anthony...you're what we call a stand user." He blankly stated.

"What's that mean?" Anthony asked.

"Welp, a stand user is someone who can control a powerful spirit. That's the cliff notes version, there's a lot of technicalities that go into it and some mystic mumbo jumbo. Along with the fact you could die-"

"What?!" Anthony exclaimed.

"Oh. I forgot to mention that, damn it I'm an idiot. Alright, so...your stand as of now is incredible violent and hostile. Not only that, but I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only person that felt your stand awaken. If I felt it, Niccolo probably felt it." Anthony's face was struck with one of pure horror, his breathing stopped completely for a good half minute.

"He...he has one too?"

"He's had one for as long as I could remember, if not longer. Look, how about we discuss this over some Mc dicks. I'm hungry as shit and I think we may wanna be on the move." Kirby grabbed Anthony by his sleeve and practically dragged him down the street to a McDonald's. When they enter he takes a seat near the very back of the resteraunt. "Okay, I'm gonna go get us some food. But first I need to get your wallet." Kirby like always was unprepared, he often piggybacked off the more responsible boy. Anthony fished his wallet out of the pocket of his bomber jacket. He tossed Kirby his wallet and the blonde peeked into it.

"Dude, did Niccolo jack you again? Or are you balling on a budget?" Kirby teased with a goofy smirk.

"I honestly wish it was the former than the latter." Anthony stated as he looked to his side.

"That's cool, I can get us at least six burgers. I'll pay you back some time." Kirby hopped up from his seat and went up to the counter to order the food. Anthony was still absorbing all this information, he was once a regular teenager but now he has super powers all of the sudden. Sorta like the heroes in the comics, but mainly the shitty ones that're kept in the very back of Mick's shop. Not only that but his worst enemy is a stand guy as well, and is most likely coming for his head. Anthony was so deep in thought that he wasn't aware of someone taking a seat along side him.

"Found you Silverson!" Anthony jumped in surprise, and turned to see Kirby dying from laughter. It took all the self control he had to keep himself from throwing a burger at Kirby's dumb face. Kirby eventually collected himself and started to chow down on his first burger. "Now, what do you want to know?" Kirby asked nonchalantly.

"Everything!" Anthony exclaimed loud enough that it gather everyone's attention. Kirby panicked and stumbled over his words and quickly formulated something to say.

"Anthony you're supposed to be on a diet! You can't eat everything." Kirby smiled sheepishly, his eyes darted back and forth between Anthony and the other people in the restaurant. He turned back to Anthony who gave him the most intense death glare he'd ever seen. "Alright, so where do you want to start?"

"How do I get rid of it?" Kirby gave another weak smile, his hand found it's way to the back of his head, he rustled through his hair as he tried to bring out the right words.

"You can't, your stand is binded to you for as long as you live. If your stand dies, you die." Anthony nearly choked on the burger he was eating, how could he live with something that wanted him dead. His head lowered and he pinched the bridge of his nose, he was clearly agitated.

"If it wants to kill me, how do I live with it?" Kirby cupped his chin and entered into deep thought. "Good question, let's work on bringing it out first."

"Really? In here?" Anthony asked.

"No you idiot, I know this nearby abandoned warehouse. We'll head there after I finish this burger." Kirby continued to eat his burger, and Anthony looked a little less than amused.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, in the Bronx_**

"Niccolo, we have business to discuss." Niccolo turned to see his older cousin, Luigi Borgia approach him. He was a tall and stocky boy with short messy chestnut hair. Luigi had a full grown man's stubble despite being 17 years old, that made him rather attractive to people who's attention he caught. Luigi was also taller by a few inches when compared to his younger cousin, though he was only a 17 year old, he was often mistaken as older.

"Luigi I'm busy!" Niccolo turned and continued walking down the sidewalk. There was this girl from school he had a hot date scheduled with, and he'd be damned if Luigi got inbetween that. He suddenly came to a dead stop, he gasped in surprised when he looked down to see thick black shackles around his ankle that connected to a nearby street light.

"I'm not taking no for an answer cousin. If you're to be the head of the Borgia mafioso then it's time you act like it. But that's not why I'm here, while you've been fucking around, I've been gathering intelligence. Daria of house Vicario has approached Anthony Silverson for recruitment." Niccolo crossed his arms and his mouth curved into a shit eating grin.

"Even more reason for me to kick his ass. He should've known better than to take arms alongside our enemies. Give me his location and he'll be dead by midnight." Luigi formed a grin of his own, ready to drop a bombshell that'll wipe the grin off his cousin's face.

"He has a stand." Niccolo's eyes widened, the news was so surprising his jaw could've hit the floor.

"So that's the power I felt last night...that was his?!" Luigi nodded in response, it was about time the brat got what was coming to him. Luigi knew that Niccolo coming to the realization of Anthony becoming a stand user would scare him. And that was all apart of his plan.

"Yes, and as we speak, he's mastering his stand." Luigi stated confidently.

* * *

 ** _Back in Brooklyn_**

"Try bending your knees a bit. Sorta like In Dragonball." Kirby offered bad advice, nothing out of the ordinary. Anthony had been trying to bring out his stand for the past hour, but it was to no avail. He then stopped trying and fell onto his backside.

"I don't think this is working, how'd you summon your stand?" Anthony asked.

"Well, it's different for everyone their first time. Everyone has a different trigger, for some it's an emotional trigger, other people not so much. It really depends on the type of person you are, now let me show you how it's done." Kirby snapped his fingers and out from behind him popped out a humanoid figure.

There was no doubt the stand wasn't Kirby's, especially since it was something would be interested in. The stand's appearance was very reminiscent of Gundam Wing. Personally, Anthony had always preferred Voltron when it came to giant robots. The stand was almost like a bulkier version of the RX-78, to Anthony, it was a mere shameless Gundam rip off. The only thing different was it's mostly blue color scheme and black accents. Part's like the shoulders, knees, and helmet were black. But the biggest differences were the giant red circle in the middle of the stand's chest. Instead of eyes, there was a thick red visor the stand presumably saw with. Anthony also noticed that the stand floated with the assistance of some sort of rocket propulsion.

"Nice, an off brand Gundam. Can't wait till the copyright cops hear about this." Kirby rolled his eyes and sent his stand towards Anthony. The stand lifted Anthony off his two feet and held him above it's head. Kirby began to slowly pace around the robotic stand.

"Every stand has a unique ability, it's what makes them special. Check this out, Robot Rock!" The stand turned it's robotic head towards it's missile. "Create Computer!" The mecha fired four thin lasers from it's chest and began to create a laser outline of a computer. When it finally finished, an perfectly made computer was created. Kirby flashed a cocky grin, thinking he one upped the other boy.

"It's a cool ability and all, the whole creating stuff thing. But what's with the name? Why's it named Robot rock?" Kirby's confidence dropped immensely at the mere mention of his stand's name.

"At least I can summon my stand you cock nozzle!" Kirby roared as he shook his fist in the air, Robot Rock retreated back into it's master. "Alright, we gotta find your trigger, do you have an idea of what it could be?" Kirby's question was answered with a small shrug. This caused him to let out a deep sigh, He entered a deep thought as he cupped his chin.

"How'd you summon yours?" Anthony asked.

"That's a good question, how did I summon him?" Kirby began to think, while Anthony started twiddling with his thumbs.

He was aware of Anthony summoning his stand but the details surrounding it were foggy. Anthony could barely remember how he managed to bring it out, as far as he knew it was just an accident. Though that could've been a possibility, obviously a hidden factor in the equation.

"Maybe it's a spur of the moment thing?" Anthony suggested.

The boy suddenly came to a realization thanks to Anthony's words. He had an idea of how Anthony could draw out his stand, it was another trial and error effort that if done right, could work. That or it'll just go horribly wrong, but it was still worth a try. It was time for Kirby to take a risk. He summoned Robot Rock and slowly walked towards his good friend.

 _ **[MENACING]**_

"Hey Kirbs, what's your idea?" Kirby was silent as he continued to walk forward, he couldn't tell Anthony of his plan. Anthony looked down at the stand's fist clenched tightly as it slowly walked towards. "K-Kirby?"

"I'm sorry Anthony." Rock then charged at the boy, drawing his fist back ready to strike him square in the nose.

Anthony attempted to raised his arms to block but he was too late. The fist collided with his nose and for a split second he felt searing pain course through his face. He flew back and tumbled onto the ground, he rolled across the ground until he slammed into a beam stopping him. Propping himself onto an elbow, he looked back at his friend. Kirby stood with his stand by his side. The boy's hair obscured his eyes and his stand's visor glowed scarlet red.

 _Drip, drip, drip_

He heard droplets hit the concrete below him, drops of blood were descending onto the ground. He hesitantly moved his hand up to his face, when he withdrew his hand, he noticed his digits were covered in blood. His eyes shot wide open, then the pain had suddenly kicked in. He pushed himself up, onto his shaky and weak legs, He dragged his sleeve across his bloody nose and raised his fist. He didn't know why Kirby attacked him, but as of now, Kirby wasn't his friend. Rock lunged forward once again, the mecha's arm hung low causing his fist to create sparks along the ground. The fist then arced upwards as he closed in on the boy, this time Anthony was ready. Anthony crossed his arms to block the punch, the attack slammed onto his forearms sending jolts of pain through his arms. The attack caused Anthony to slide back, his arms dropped down and hung limp. Steam began to flow from the bruised area on his arms, two large holes were ripped into the jacket.

Kirby's eyes widened, he used his stand to block the attack. He wanted to tell Anthony that he summoned his stand but that would ruin anything. He'd have to go further with this, he can't risk losing all this progress so soon. He took a look at Anthony, he could tell that the older boy was only keeping himself up due to the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Rock's shoulders pads opened up revealing the tips of missiles, Anthony's breathing stopped for a few moments. Was he really going to fire missiles at him?

"Kirby, what the hell is wrong with you?! Are you really going to do this? Kill me?"

Kirby was unresponsive, only furrowing his brow and stiffening his body. But his dead stare was broken when he noticed the fiery aura flow from him. Anthony's once broken arms began to move, one arm wiped his nose whilst the other went into his jacket pocket.

"Come at me! No more pulling punches, no more games, I know the game your playing! Either you bring out my stand, or you kill me." Kirby hesitated for a moment, but he realized he's come this far into the plan. They stared each other down, the air was still. The only noise in the area was the sound of blood hitting the concrete, his still bloody nose ran thick red streaks down his lips. They just started at each other, Kirby's face was cold and expressionless, he didn't even blink. Anthony's face was stricken with a pure rage and fury, his fist were clenched so tightly his nails broke through the skin of his palms. He let out a deep grunt, and shouted out at his friend. "Just come at me already! Fucking fight me!"

Kirby charged at Anthony, he drew his stand as he let out a fierce cry. Anthony got into a blocking stance, he closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. As Kirby drew closer, he felt himself tap into something...primal. He felt the rage bubble up inside of him, and a burning heat akin to the previous night flow into his fist. Robot Rock's fist propelled through the air heading straight towards Anthony's temple. Rock's arm was blocked and an intense pain hit his forearm. He looked up from his arm to see Anthony's stand in all it's glory. The stand had blocked Kirby's attack.

"Anthony you did it!" Anthony turned to see his stand blocking Rock's attack, Anthony raised his fist into the air in celebration. Kirby watched as the stand began to move, the stand replicated Anthony's move. Then Anthony's face went from celebration to one of pure shock, Anthony had just remembered something about his stand.

"Kirby! My stand I just remembered, it's-" Anthony was struck in the back of the head by his stand. Anthony hit the cold concrete floor, and was out cold. The stand clutched it's head reacting to the pain but after a while it faded.

"Anthony!" Kirby cried out as Robot Rock readied itself for combat.

Anthony's stand lunged forward and stuck Rock in the face. He didn't expect it to be that fast, another punch found it's way into Rock's side. Kirby spat out wads of saliva as he felt himself lifted off his feet, Rock recovered and swung at the rouge stand. The rouge stand was hit and stunned, Rock wailed on the stand throwing a deadly combination of left and right hooks. Anthony's stand recovered mid combo and blocked one of Rock's hooks. He grabbed the mecha's wrist and yanked it downwards, when the stand's head was where he wanted it, a knee plowed into Rock's head. Kirby's left ear ringed intensely and his lip busted, then he was forced back as Rock was punched in the face.

Rock caught himself by using the jets on his back. Rock flew forward and slammed into the rouge with all it's weight, Kirby got back up and began giving commands. "Robot Rock, don't kill it. But don't hold back." Rock then forced the stand into the ground and began punching it into the concrete. With each punch the stand was forced father into the ground, Rock brought both his hands into the air, locking his fingers together into one first. Then brought it down into the stand's eye gem, the attack exerted so much force nearby glass shattered. The rouge stand's body was limp, Kirby assumed the battle was over and recalled Rock. Suddenly it popped up from the ground and shot forward, before he could draw his stand, a fist rammed into his stomach. Blood shot from his mouth and onto the stand's arm, a strong hand wrapped around his throat then sent him into the ground. The stand attempted to stomp him but Rock appeared and sent a strong fist into the rouge's ankle.

The rouge's ankle snapped when it came in contact with the fist. Another punch hit Anthony's stand in it's side, then another struck it in the neck. Rock's assault continued with a punch straight in the eye gem, then ending off with a rocket propelled knee to it's chin. The stand was raised into the air, allowing Rock to grab it's ankles, he began to spin around extremely fast. Rock then let go and sent the stand flying, it crashed through multiple stone pillars and even multiple empty shelves, until it crashed into a pile of bricks.

"Kirby!" Anthony called out, he turned to see his bruised and battered friend leaning on a shelf. With his still functioning arm, he gave a thumbs up to the boy. "Don't kill it, but kick it's ass!" Kirby smiled at his friend and returned a thumbs up.

"Robot Rock! Let's give this fucker a mechanical ass kicking." Rock nodded as the stand charged them one last time, Robot Rock blocked a kick from the rouge. Rock's fist struck the gem head on, another struck the gem in the middle of it's chest. "Finish him off Rock!"

Robot Rock drew back and began to let out a fierce cry as he struck the stand. "KUDA!" A fist struck the stand in it's side, this would break Anthony's ribs. "KUDA!" Another struck the shoulder throwing it out of place.

"KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA!" Robot Rock let loose a barrage of punches that alternated between each extremity, the stand was powerless against the raw power of Robot Rock. Every punch hit harder than the last, and the stand was defeated long before the assault had ended. When Rock finally stopped, it's near lifeless body float in mid-air. The stand then retreat into it's broken user's body.

"Anthony!" Kirby ran over to his side and checked for a pulse. He was still alive but was clinging on just barely. Kirby could get Anthony back to his house, but healing him wouldn't be so easy. Luckily he knew a healer.


	4. Episode four: Recovery

_**Episode four: Recovery**_

* * *

"He's alive right?" A female voice had asked.

"Yeah, I did a number on him but he's still good."Kirby responded, the woman pushed past the boy and towards Anthony's bedside. She inspected each and every wound on his body, a bandage was wrapped around his forehead. Along with a bandage over an eye, the bandages were dirty as if they hadn't been changed in a while.

"A number is an understatement." Kirby looked down at his feet in shame, she pressed two fingers against his neck to check for a pulse.

He was alive.

"I'm surprised he's still breathing. If he died then I would've killed you for your failure. You were supposed to bring out his stand not put him in a coma. But regardless of his condition now, you accomplished your mission and got some useful information on his stand. I've never heard of a stand like his, so violent against it's master...and one that operates while it's master is out cold."

"Yeah, could that be its stand power? To act independently from it's user? If so, then it's a double edged sword." Kirby had a point, if his stand had the ability to disobey commands then it could backfire heavily on Anthony. His stand could turn on him at any moment.

"I can't say that's its power, but if so, it doesn't impress me. And if his stand decides to go rouge, who will kill Niccolo?" She asked, Kirby gulped knowing that speaking out of line would mean serious trouble. But he had to say something, he had to let her know that his word was to be trusted.

"I'll kill Niccolo. I've nearly mastered Robot Rock, if I can get the drop on Niccolo then I'll kill him. Anthony doesn't have to do it." The woman snickered, a smile graced her lips and she patted him on the shoulder.

"Kirby, I know that Robot Rock is in very deadly hands. It's why I sought you out, I knew that you had potential that would benefit our cause greatly. But, fate has a plan for us, and that being the battle between Anthony and Niccolo. As far as I know, Anthony is the only one who could kill Niccolo. The little shit is protected by fate, it's useless trying to kill him while Anthony is like this."

"If you give me a chance, I can beat fate. Just because Niccolo-"

"Enough!" Her cold and powerful voice silenced him.

In the corner of their eyes, they saw the slight movement of Anthony's finger. Then that finger began to tap, then that tap turned into a closed fist gripping the white sheets he was under. His eyelids struggled to open up, it was as if his lids were attached to weights. He used all his power to battle against his own body, fighting the coma, and eventually his eyes opened. He let out a weak groan, his body aching in nearly every place.

"K-Kirby..." He weakly muttered out. Kirby rushed to his bedside and collapsed onto his knees beside his friend.

"Thank shit you're okay man, I'm so sorry about...doing this to you."

"It's...okay. Just let me rest."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, at Anthony's apartment**_

"Just damn that boy." She muttered under her breath as she scrubbed ravioli stains from the wall. "He does shit like this and doesn't appreciate jack shit I do for him. He'll learn one way or another." She scoffed as her rag sunk into the soapy water, she gripped the rag tightly as she began to swear to herself.

Then there was a knock on the door.

She dropped the rag into the bucket and walked over towards the door. Taking a minute to make herself look more presentable before answering the door. When she opened the door, she was greeted by a young girl, no older than thirteen years old. The little girl flashed a bright smile before she talked.

"Good morning ma'am, you're Ms. Silverson?" She asked.

"Yeah kid, what is it?" Anthony's mother asked sternly, causing the girl stagger back.

"I-I'm looking for Anthony, it's very important, do you kn-"

"I don't know where my son is, he's been gone for two whole days. I have no idea what's going and I've made at least several reports in the past few hours today. No if may excuse me kid, let me grieve over my lost child in peace please." Before she could close the door, the girl spoke out yet again.

"Please ma'am, you know where he's at. Please, I'm trying to help him before it's too late. Please tell-"

"That's it you little tramp! Get the hell off my doorstep before I toss your little ass down the stairs!" She then slammed the door in the girl's face and stomped her way back to Anthony's untouched room.

The girl at the door stood with her head hanging low, she was upset with the failure of her task. A hand had brushed over her shoulder in a reassuring way, she looked up to see her brother Luigi.

"Do not fret Giselle, we'll find Anthony. Let's try Wyman's house." Giselle's lips curved into a smile when she heard that.

Giselle locked her arms around her brother's arm as they descended the stairs. Giselle looked up at Luigi with a questioning gaze, the elder sibling looked down to meet her gaze.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Why was Ms. Silverson so angry?" Luigi bit his lip, he took a moment to ponder. She was too young to know about things like this. He couldn't expose her to the evils of the adult world, especially when that evil was their family tree. Ms. Silverson's tragedy was something she was not prepared for, even when he learned about it he was no where near prepared for it.

"She's been through a lot, and is really stressed out. Her son went missing, I'd be a little pissed off. Don't hold it against her." Giselle understood what he meant, Ms. Silverson was just grieving. She'd never understand what Ms. Silverson was going through, a

nd she did cross the line during their conversation.

* * *

 _ **Back at Kirby's**_

"You're awake." A voice smooth as velvet had spoke out to him from the darkness of the room. The person, who was undeniably female was masked with pitch black darkness. Anthony had slept through most of the day, when he had first woken up it was bright and early. Now it was dark, and this woman was doing the weird sitting in the shadows thing.

"Yeah, cut the theatrics. Who are you?" Anthony asked as blunt as ever, the woman snickered and took a moment to stretch before coming into the moonlit section of the room. "Daria?"

"That's my name." Daria slowly walked towards Anthony's bedside. Her hand wrapped around his hand tightly, her eyes then locked with his and gave him an ice cold stare. "I wish we could've met in...better circumstances. But I needed to know for sure, I needed to know if what I felt that day, when Niccolo beat you down was real."

"Everything felt very real. But why are you here?" He asked.

"Kirby called me over as soon as he got you here."

"Why would he do that?"

"Me and Kirby are actually partners, I thought you would've known."

Daria's reveal shattered Anthony's mind as if it were made of glass. His friend, someone he trusted for so long, was secretly poisoning the community like Niccolo. It was the ultimate betrayal, no wonder why he was so insistent of him joining Daria's gang.

"How long has Kirby been in your house?" Anthony asked once again.

"For many years, Kirby is one of my most trusted lieutenants. He's been keeping an eye on Niccolo for years, he's stuck by you so closely because Niccolo had expressed interest in you. Being your friend was an excellent cover, I will say that." Her mouth slowly formed a devilish smirk, something he had grown used to seeing.

All this time, Kirby was using him to get closer to Niccolo.

"Anyways, you get your sleep. I'll be back later to...converse. Rest up hotshot!" Daria blew a kiss and left the room, all Anthony could do was lay there and think.

Was all that time the two spent real? Were the laughs and occasional tears they shared genuine? Was Kirby really Anthony's friend? With each passing thought, he felt more and more hatred grow in his heart. His heart was a dangerous concoction of anger and sorrow, so much that he could physically feel it in his chest.

But the knot in his chest wasn't entirely from hatred. In the corner of the room, his stand tightly clutched the boy's Walkman. The stand was fiddling around with the buttons. Pressing each and every one until the Walkman accidently opened up. Though there were no facial features, the stand emitted a wave of curiousity. The stand inspected the tape, the back of the Walkman had shut and he accidentally pressed play. The stand was surprised when he heard the guitar notes, one of his favorites had been loaded up and was a few seconds away from the chorus.

" _For here, am I sitting in a tin can. Far above the world. Planet Earth is blue, and there's nothing I can do."_ At least the murderous rouge stand has good taste in music, Anthony subconsciously hummed the lyrics which cause the stand to notice him. The stand stared at Anthony, through the large golden gem. Its soulless gaze met his, a wave of anxiety had flooded his body as they looked at each other. Their staring session was abruptly ended when the sound had came to a finish. The stand tried to play the song once again, becoming more and more agitated each second that passed. It began to let out long and ragged breaths, Anthony pulled himself out of bed only to meet the cold floor. He crawled over to the stand and reached for the Walkman. The stand pulled the device away and emitted a loud growl, Anthony placed a hand on its crystalline thigh and have it a soft rub akin to how one would pet a dog.

"It's okay, I want to help." The stand hesitantly passed the boy his Walkman and watched closely. Anthony pressed the replay button, when the song restarted, the stand reached out and snatched the Walkman away. Anthony watched the stand as it listened to the music, the stand stared blankly at the device in his hands.

"You like this song? Space Oddity?" Anthony had asked.

The stand nodded, this surprised Anthony greatly, the stand understood the boy perfectly.

"Can you speak?"

The stand shook his head no.

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

It didn't answer, he had forgotten that the stand was confined to yes and no questions.

"Are you a boy?"

It shook its head yes.

"Wow...I didn't think you'd understand me, I can show you some other songs if you'd like?" The stand shook its head once again, Anthony took hold of the Walkman and pulled out another tape. This went on for a while, until the boy passed out onto his stand. Oddity shrugged Anthony off of him and continued listening to the next song.

When the sun finally rose, Kirby opened the door to find Anthony gone. The bed was neatly made and everything in the room looked as if it were never touched. However, on the nightstand was a posted note attached to a lamp.

 _Kirby,_

 _I'm heading into work. We'll talk later._

 _-Anthony_

Kirby crumbled the note as he heard Daria approach the doorway. She immediately noticed Anthony's absence, and he could feel the fury flaring inside of her.

"Where's Anthony?" Her voice as cold and direct as ever.

"With Elias, moved him to another safe house. He thinks the Borgias might've found out our location." Kirby didn't lie often to Daria, but the last thing he wanted was her to talk about Anthony. She let out a hefty sigh and removed herself from the doorway. She let out a loose string of swears in Italian before switching back to English.

"How typical of him, what the hell was he thinking? For all I know, he could be dead in the street." Kirby followed Daria into the living room, she grabbed her overcoat, not even bothering to change out of her bunny pajamas. "I'll turn the fucking borough upside to find him, and don't think you're scotfree. You let him leave with Anthony, only thing that can make this situation worse is the Borgias on our doorstep."

Daria opened the door, only to come face to face with Luigi and Giselle Borgia.

"Daria, it's been a while."

* * *

 ** _At Mick's Comics_**

"So let me get this straight. You missed four days of work because you got the flu, then a man shanked you on the subway and put in a coma?" Anthony nodded to confirm his outrageous alibi, Mick smirked and continued stocking the shelves. Anthony watched from his place behind the counter, the boy looked down into the display case the register rested on. He spotted an etch-a-sketch and then got an idea.

"So Mick, what do you know about the Borgias?" Oddity withdrew himself from Anthony and inserted his sharp finger into the lock, it worked slowly so that it could make little noise.

"What makes you asked? Ran into one?" He asked in response.

"I've known one most my life, I just figured you'd know about them too." Mick chuckled, and sat himself down with a sigh.

"Yeah, I know em. The Borgias have been around since the Gilded Age. They were big time players when it came to the industry, nobody remembers whether they were bankers, metal producers, oil producers, or whatever the hell they were. But bottom of the line, the Borgias have had a grasp on New York since I was a kid. I used to get my ass beat by Romano Borgia, Niccolo's grandfather, then I toughened up and beat him in a boxing match..." The man continued recounting the glory days as Oddity still fiddled with the lock. Once he finally unlocked the casing, the etch-a-sketch floated out and disappeared along with Oddity.

"But I think you should know this, not all Borgias are bad people. I personally know only one good Borgia, Luigi." Anthony cocked a brow, he had never heard of this Borgia, which was odd. The birth of a new Borgia was akin to the Queen of England having a child, everyone knew about it, regardless of them never coming in contact with the family.

"I've never met him, what's he like?" Anthony asked.

"He hates Niccolo, almost as much as you." A Borgia that hated the other Borgias? He wasn't surprised, but on the other hand he was surprised to know the Borgias were capable of hating each other. Especially since they carried the title of Borgia around like it was some kind of honorable title.

"I might need to find him then." Anthony's comment caused the elderly to smile, he opened his mouth to speak.

"I don't think I need to help you, how about you take the rest of the day off?" Anthony's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? I missed quite a bit of work, are you sure?" The man smiled once again.

"No worries, it's my treat, besides you need some rest."

Anthony grabbed his bag and bid the man farewell, he rushed out the door leaving Mick by himself. The old man leaned back in his chair, he set his sits on the wide open display and noticed the missing etch-a-sketch.

"He'll have a better use for it than I ever would."


	5. Episode five: The Young Borgia

**_Episode five: The Young Borgia_**

* * *

"Brother stop!" Giselle's shrill cries caused her brother to dismount the other boy.

Luigi drew a handkerchief from his pocket, he wiped the blood from his knuckles and stood over Kirby. Giselle ran over and hugged her brother's waist as tight as she could. Kirby propped himself up on an elbow and placed his sleeve under his bloody nose. Daria watched the events unfold looking amused, she figured Kirby would've dodged the punch but she was wrong. Luigi was just as much as a fighting machine as he was when they split, which wasn't surprising. It was amazing how one good belt to the nose could take someone out of a fight, she just hoped that his nose wasn't broken. Then she'd be even more disappointed.

"Borgia bastard." Kirby muttered under his breath.

Luigi coughed into his sleeve and took a moment to straighten out his jacket, "Where's Anthony?" Luigi calmly asked, Kirby snarled from the ground and pushed himself off the ground.

"You're not finding him here, shit dick!" Blue hues rose from his being like smoke, Daria planted a hand on Kirby's shoulder.

"Stand down puppy." Luigi smirked, he gave Giselle a pat on the back and she stepped forward.

"We really need to find Anthony, do you know where he is?" Even though she was a Borgia, her charmed worked on him, but Daria was too wise to fall for her tricks. That, and Daria hated kids anyway. She glanced over to her lieutenant, Kirby felt nervous, he was get caught up in a lie.

"He's with Ricky, yes?" Daria asked, almost as if she wanted him to confirm his lie. Kirby instinctively shook his head yes, however Giselle raised a brow, knowing something wasn't right. Which made not only Luigi cautious, but Daria as well. Giselle narrowed her her eyes at the lieutenant, something was definitely off with him, he was anxious and was hiding something. Luigi looked down at Giselle and gave her a small nod, she returned the gesture to him.

"You're lying." Those words cut into Kirby like a knife, Giselle's gaze was cold and long, the childlike wonder was now drained from her features.

"He's not, we're going to go and get Anthony, you two stay here." Before Kirby could protest, he was dragged away by Daria. She knew, she definitely knew that he lied about Anthony's location. He'd surely pay dearly for this.

* * *

 _An hour later_

Anthony had finally arrived back to Kirby's house, only for the house to be seemingly empty. The house was filled width a silence that was somewhat unnerving, he knew that he wasn't alone. Inside the guest room, he heard faint whispers from inside. He clenched his fist, his stand's spectral arm over lapped his own. As he approached the door he peeked through the crack, someone was laying in the bed. Taking careful steps, he looked down at the sleeping figure and observed their features. A young girl who didn't look a day over thirteen or fourteen, from her round and chubby cheeks to her small and delicate frame. The girl was no danger to him, but how did she get into the house? As he thought to himself, the girl's eyes began to open up and a soft yawn passed her lip. The sudden noise startled him, but the girl didn't seem to mind his presence. It was as if she expected him.

When Giselle locked eyes with Anthony, it felt like her world stopped around her. Here he was, right there in front of her. Her and Luigi had been searching Brooklyn up and down, and just when they were starting to get desperate. He appeared at her bedside, like out of a fairy tale, she'd be like the waking princess. But would he be the Prince Charming or Noble Knight.

"You're...you're Anthony Silverson!" Giselle shot forward taking a fistful of his jacket, she had to make sure he was real. And her head buried itself into his chest, he looked down at her hair. Noticing she was sporting a pair of Princess Leia buns, at least they had something in common.

"Yeah I-"

"Me and my brother have been looking all over for you! He's going to lose it when he meets you, just give him a few min-" Before she could finish her sentence, Luigi flipped the light switch and stumbled upon the scene. He was speechless, his sister was pressed up against Anthony in the dark, which definitely raised questions. Anthony looked just as surprised as Luigi was, he tried to form the right words to diffuse the situation but Giselle detached herself from him. "Brother!" Giselle jumped up from the bed and squeezed Luigi tightly. Luigi cleared his throat, and looked up from Giselle to meet Anthony's gaze.

"So I see you've met Giselle, a bundle of joy isn't she?" Luigi asked.

"She sure is something, I didn't think she'd be sleeping here. I was using this bed." Anthony had confirmed their suspicions about Daria and Kirby, they lied about his whereabouts. Fortuneately Giselle was able to see through Kirby's bluff, which paid off, since Kirby wasn't expecting Anthony to leave work early. Luigi moved from the doorway and gestured for him to follow, Anthony obliged and walked out of the house with Luigi and Giselle.

"Lets go for a walk, I feel like we could use some fresh air." Anthony didn't mind walking, he hated staying one place too long.

As they walked down the side walk, Giselle caught herself staring intensely at the boy. Luigi and Anthony made small talk, it was about things that she didn't entirely understand. Things about Niccolo, her family, and even Kirby. She had only known Daria and Kirby five or ten minutes, yet they talked about them like years. She knew that Luigi and Daria had history, but not to the extent he talked about with Anthony.

"So that's how I lost my virginity and finished my bowl of spaghetti." Anthony's brain went under a system error, he couldn't form the words to respond to what he just heard. Luigi's story was essentially the modern day Odessy, but with more Italian dishes. They approached a gas stations, Anthony took a seat on the bench while Luigi went in. Giselle plopped herself down beside him.

"You're going to kill Niccolo."

"Excuse me?"

"You're going to kill him, yes?" She wanted him to confirm it, Anthony had completely forgotten about dealing with Niccolo. He didn't want to say yes, to be honest, he didn't really want to kill him. He hated Niccolo, he hated Niccolo with everything he had. But he couldn't bring himself to kill, of course if they were to fight he'd defend himself. But killing Niccolo? That's blood he doesn't want on his hands.

"I wouldn't say I am, I don't wanna kill." He somberly state.

"I understand, I'm sorry about seeming so pushy, but I just really wanna know."

"It's okay, just don't focus on it too much. How about we get to know each other?" Giselle's eyes widened a bit, she hadn't expected him to want to speak to her, she didn't expect him to speak to her in the first place. She didn't know where to start, as a matter of she didn't know what to say, all she could to end stumble over her own words. Anthony Silverson was right in front of her, and she had now been reduced to a stammering fool. She'd never be cool if she acted like this.

"You okay?" He asked about her, it was awfully generous of him to do so. She didn't expect it of him, he knew nothing of her and probably thought of her as just some dumb kid, like everyone else does.

"Yeah, it's just...I've been waiting to meet you for so long, and now that we're here...I just...don't know what to say." Expecting him to go off on her she lowered her head in shame, but instead he raised a brow questioningly.

"What do you mean by waiting for me? I only met you and Luigi today." The girl continued to hang her head low, but his question definitely caused an odd reaction. Almost as if it weren't something he should've asked.

"I...I get these weird dreams, you appeared in a lot of them." He was taken aback by this but didn't show it, the girl was having a horrible time interacting already, last thing she needed is to be made out as some sort of stalker.

"I see, how'd you know about Daria?" He asked.

"My brother and Ms. Daria were friends for a while, I don't know why they stopped being friends. But I just met Kirby, I don't like him since he's a liar." At the sound of his former friends name, Anthony let out a pained groan, the mere mention of Kirby made him angry.

"Kirby isn't too cool with me either." She looked up at him with a bewildered expression.

"I thought you two were best friends, why is there bad blood?"

"It's something I shouldn't tell you about." She frowned at his response, he could tell she's very tired of hearing that. Part of him wanted to tell her, but he didn't want to include someone who had nothing to do with him and Kirby. Even though he just met the girl, he trusted that she wouldn't make things worse. But he couldn't risk it. "Why don't we talk about something else? How's school?"

"I don't go to school...I'm home schooled."

"And what's that like?"

"Really boring, I wish I went to school with other kids. Do you like school?"

"Not really...not my cup of tea, I'd rather go to work."

"Work?"

"Yeah, I work at this comic shop. Mick's Comics, not too far from here."

"Wow, I really like comic books! Can we go sometime?"

"We can stop by there tomorrow, that and next time I go home I'll bring a few for you."

She couldn't help but smile when he offered to give her something.

"I'd love that!"

"Who's your favorite superhero?"

"Wonderwoman, because she's really strong and cool. And has that gold whip!"

"Nice pick, I like Teen Titans, especially Cyborg, he has really cool abilities."

"I've heard of him...does he turn into the cat?"

"No that's Beast Boy."

"I thought Beast Boy ran really fast."

"No that's Kid Flash, I'll bring you one of their comics. We'll read it together."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it'll be our little thing."

Her entire face was flushed a bright beet red and she turned away to hide herself, Anthony was confused by this action greatly.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the Bronx_

Upon entering the safe house, they were met with four armed women wielding AK47s. One of the women spoke up and in a language Kirby didn't understand. To his surprise, Daria responded fluently and let them pass. Two men opened a door in front of them leading into the main area, it was dining room, and at the very end of the table was a very well dressed man. His head was down and all they could see was the stylish flat top that the man sported.

"Is...is that..."

"Kirby...there's a lot I've been hiding as well. Anthony isn't the only one here." Daria walked over and to the seat next to him, before Kirby could take a step multiple slides were pulled back on rifles. Daria spoke in the language once again and the women lowered their rifles, she leaned in and whispered something to the man.

Kirby was dropped to his knees, blood leaked from in between his lips.

"Now Kirby...you've lied to me, and I don't take kindly to being decieved. Now here's how this is going to go, you're going to tell me where Anthony is." Not once during that demand she look at Kirby, however she did look at the man again. "Now Kirby, spit it."

"I don't kn-" Kirby was cut off by an invisible force striking him dead center in the chest. He spat blood onto the floor as he doubled over, his arms began to shake, they could barely hold himself up.

"Don't make have to hurt you Kirby, you know I don't tolerate liars." She leaned in and whisper to the man once again. "You have one more chance."

Kirby thought to himself, does he really want to risk telling the truth? He didn't.

"I don't know where he's at, I'm telling the truth!"

"He's lying, your little lieutenant can't stop lying." The man spoke, his voice was so similar to Anthony's, so much that it was creepy in a way. He looked up, giving the boy a clear look at his face. He and Anthony were related without a doubt. He got up from his seat and placed a hand on Daria's shoulder, giving her a reassuring rub, that action gave Kirby the energy he needed to stand. The man stopped mere inches away from Kirby's body, in an attempt to intimidate him, he began shoving Kirby. "Do something...I dare you."

Kirby summoned his stand, Robot Rock shot out of Kirby's body and cocked his arm back, Robot Rock was thrown into the ground and retracted back inside of Kirby.

"Hmph, you're even predictable when I'm not using my stand's ability." Kirby's eyes just about popped out his sockets, then kicked Kirby right in his nose, crunching the bridge with the front of his shoe. Kirby rolled onto his side and covered his now broken nose, the man standing over him rolled Kirby onto his back using his foot. He could finish Kirby here if he really wanted to, Daria didn't seem to care, he only left Kirby alive because he didn't want to demean his lieutenants by having them clean up Kirby's brains. "Get him patched up, after that take him to the green room for further questioning." Two young men wielding rifles lifted Kirby up and walked him out of the dining room, the man turned back to Daria, both shared looks of concern.

"I don't understand why he didn't want to tell the truth. It's a lot less painful." Daria chuckled and approached the man, she locked herself onto one of his arms and leaned into his ear. His brows perked in interest and Daria began to giggle. "Can we find my cousin first?"

"Maybe, I have to say he's pretty cute."

"We share the same genes so I'm not surprised."

"Antoine."

"Yeah?"

"I need to be sure, that when the time comes...you'll be there when things get rough."

Antoine grinned and leaned against the wall behind him, Daria mimicked his action and placed a dellicste hand on his thigh.

"I don't know Daria, maybe you need to convince me a little more."

"Maybe I can."

"Come, I can think of a million more appropriate places for you to persuade me."

* * *

 _Later that night, at Kirby's house_

Anthony couldn't help but just stare into the ceiling, he had a lot on his mind. As he thought to himself, Space Oddity was fiddling around with the boy's Walkman. If one good thing came out of it, at least a Oddity learned how to change songs. Oddity's new favorite song was Africa, at least his stand had good taste, though Oddity did get agitated whenever Rick Astley came on. Though he liked the song, an annoying trend was starting.

"Hey Oddity."

The stand whipped his head towards the young master and quickly wrote a response.

 _'What?'_

"Before we met, where were you?"

 _'What do you mean?'_

"Well...that night when I awakened you, where were you before then?"

 _'I was always with you, just because you summoned me that night didn't me I never existed before hand.'_

"You have a point. Do you really think we can be Niccolo? Daria has been saying that I'm the only one who can defeat him."

 _'I don't know, I'm just a stand. I'm only as good as my master. And that Daria lady isn't trust worthy.'_

"I have no choice but to trust her, she's the only one that's offering a way to stop Niccolo. I can't do this alone."

 _'I'm not with you by choice, but regardless you're not alone. But on the topic of Daria, when I was looking at her when you were at school. She had these two petrusions on her chest...what were those?'_

"We'll talk about that in the morning."

 _'Don't avoid the question Silverson!'_

Anthony turned his back to Oddity and began to ignore the angry stand. It worked up until the stand chucked the Walkman at his head, the boy exclaimed in a fit of pain, he shot up from the bed and threw it back but the stand disappeared and the Walkman hit the floor He heard footsteps coming down the hall and then the door flew open.

It was Giselle.

"I heard noises, are you okay?" She asked. "You're not hurt, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He hissed out a response, he was still in much pain and he felt the cold blood rush down the back of his head.

"I knew it."

Giselle knew something was wrong and turned on the lights, that's when she saw the blood drip onto the pillow underneath him. She let out a sharp gasp and rushed over to his side, Anthony tried to reassure her that he was fine but she knocked his hand away.

"Anthony let me look at it." He gave up on trying to push her off and parted some of his hair to let her see. She took a peak at the wound, a sizeable gash had been placed on his scalp, she didn't know what hit him, but whatever did hit him it was hard. It was nothing she couldn't fix, she's fixed worse before, after all she did have an older brother.

"Can you do me a favor?" It was as if she asked extra softly, he already didn't have the courage in him to say no.

"What is it?"

"C-Can you close your eyes for me? It's apart of the procedure."

Anthony decided to play along and shut his eyes, that's when Giselle cracked her knuckles and got ready to work her magic. She focused hard and began to channel all of her ability.

"You're a stand user aren't you?" It came out more a statement but she knew she was being asked.

"How'd you know?"

"You didn't bring any medical equipment."

She felt kind of dumb, but something about his expression reassured her it was okay.

"But how'd you know I was hurt though?" He asked.

"Well it's not my stand nesscesarily, it's sorta like a...sub stand for lack of better words." Anthony cocked a brow, he scratched the back unknowingly digging into the gash. He bit into his lip trying to muffle the scream he almost let out. "I think it's easier to show you."

A large heart passed through her chest, it was big and red with thick vines wrapping around it. The heart vains that pulsates as if they actually pumped blood through it. The vines extended and slowly crept towards Anthony, he attempted to move back but a hand wrapped itself around his. He trusted Giselle, she wouldn't intentionally put him in harm's way, right? A vine wrapped itself around his forearm, he was surprised when he didn't feel the vine at all.

"What does it do?" He asked.

"I can tell what you're feeling, physically, mentally, and emotionally. It's also a good tool to spy on people, as long as its latched onto someone it can hear what they hear. It also has one more very useful ability, it can sense if someone's telling the truth, it's how I knew Kirby was lying." Anthony couldn't front, he was impressed with the girl's "sub-stand" but this brought up an interesting question.

"The Walkman didn't hit the floor that hard, so how'd you know something was up? Were you attached to me?"

"Uhhh...so about my sub-stand!"

"Do you name sub-stands? They're still stands so you name them, right?"

"Yeah...I've been using my stands for a long time. But I never thought of a name, I decided on them earlier, but I really want to know if you think they're cool?"

"Shoot."

"I want to call this one, No Ordinary Love. Because it's like...a heart and stuff."

"Hmm, it's...nice, I couldn't do any better."

"Now onto the main event, I'll patch you up real good. Ladybug!"

A small humanoid figure grew as it phased through her body, it was a lot taller than her, probably about six feet tall. The stand was long limbed and skinny, it was completely crimson colored with thick black dots placed around its body. On its back were two large and very sharp looking wings that occasionally fluttered. On its wrist were small blades coated in green fluids, its head resembled that of a ladybug's, and the center of its chest was a thick black heart.

"Just relax and let Ladybug do her job." Before he could even close his eyes the stand began punching at him, it was so fast that Oddity didn't react until the Ladybug threw its sixteenth punch. Oddity raised an arm to block, Ladybug leaned back to dodge, Oddity narrowly missed the faster stand's jaw.

"Space Oddity stand down!" Oddity retracted back into the boy, he glanced back down at the girl who was a mix of awestruck and afraid. He felt a sudden rush of adrenaline flood his veins, an amazing feeling of vigor cause him to shoot right up. "I feel great, I'm so energized."

"Ladybug's toxins can heal wounds and restore stamina. So if you ever get hurt, just come and find me okay?"

"I'll take you up on that offer." Anthony noticed that Giselle was a little shaken up by Oddity, and in an awkward attempt to smooth things over he apologized. "Hey...sorry about that, I guess he's a little overprotective."

"No it's fine, I think Space Oddity is pretty cool to be honest. He's really fast, and I really felt the power from that punch. If Ladybug wasn't so fast, he would've knocked my head off." He found it odd how she thought something that almost killed her was cool, maybe it was just a girl thing.

"Thanks, I think Ladybug is really cool too. Stands that can heal people? Never would've thought about that."

"You really think she's cool? She's not really a fighting stand."

"It's cool, she apparently has other uses." Giselle hid her cheeks underneath her hands as blood rushed into her cheeks.

He cocked a brow, not sure why Giselle was blushing so hard, he chalked it up to her being tired.

"I think you should go get some rest, aren't you tired Giselle?"

"No, I'm fi-" She was cut off by her yawn and her eyelids grew heavy. "Okay maybe I'm a little sleepy, can I please stay here?"

"Why do you want to stay in here?"

"Because...I don't wanna walk all the way back to my room. I'm really tired y'know?"

"I thought you were a little tired?"

"T-That's not important, can I please stay in here?"

Anthony thought long and hard about this, it was a bad decision, especially if someone were to find out. He got out of the bed and began fishing through the closet, he dragged out a blow up mattress.

"You can take the bed."

Without another word, she climbed into the bed and threw the covers over herself. She watched tentatively from the safety of her covers, she watched as he set up the mattress, each move he made was so majestic to her. Though to everyone else it was completely mundane, but to her, he was so cool. When he finished he threw the blankets on himself and turned over on his side, for a second, she thought he instantly fell asleep.

"Hey uhh...Giselle."

"Yeah."

"Goodnight or whatever."

"Goodnight Anthony."

Anthony responded with a sleepy groan, Giselle couldn't explain why, but she was happy. Anthony was far more than what she hoped for, he was so cool and nice as well. He seems kind of distant, but that only added to the cool factor. She was so happy to have met him, if only all boys were like Anthony, then maybe the world would be more peaceful. To most they'd think this was some schoolgirl crush, but to Giselle, this is what true love felt like.


	6. Episode six: Of Borgias and Bodybags

_**Episode Six: Of Borgias and Bodybags**_

* * *

Niccolo wasn't scared of anything.

Even when he was younger, he was never afraid of the dark or imaginary monsters under his bed. He was raised and groomed to inherit the Borgia criminal empire, he wouldn't dare let a boogie man scare him. If a monster had the stones to rush out of his closet looking for trouble, his stand would make quick work of the thing. Though he'd never admit it, there was one thing that struck fear into the boy, something his older brother and sister were very afraid of.

"Mr. Borgia." A tall and lanky elderly servant called out to him, he turned around tentatively knowing what this was about. "Your father would like to see you."

"Grazie, Berto." He thanked the servant and quickly rushed off.

That thing that scared him, was the boy's own father, Michelangelo Borgia or Sir Borgia. His "fearlessness" was all a front, a front that very few people saw right through, and his father was the very first one. Once he made it to the door that stood inbetween him and his father's office, he had to mentally psyche himself up. He entered the room, his father sat behind a large brown oak desk, patiently waiting for him. The room was only lit by the roaring fireplace, Niccolo hated that fireplace, it reminded him of the inferno that raged in the fires of hell. Behind his desk was a large painting of The Transfiguration of Christ. For some reason, that painting always creeped him out, there was always an unsettling vibe that the painting gave off. Christ breaking through the grey clouds in a ray of light, whilst those below him worshipped from below, the environment in the was cold and dead. The rocks the men stood on were jagged and cracked as if it were rubble from destruction, the man on the right side of Christ held a stone tablet. He always interpreted that tablet as a tombstone, a tombstone with many names engraved on it. His father turned around in his chair and locked eyes with his son, Niccolo struggled to move his feet, it was as if his feet were turned into cinder blocks.

"Mio figlio, take a seat." It didn't sound like it, but Niccolo was commanded by his father.

Without another word he sat in the leather chair in front of his father's desk. As he sat, his fingers dug into the black leather, impatiently anticipating his father's words.

"You know why I've called you here so I will get to the point. Due to your failure to deal with the Silverson threat, I have contacted our Borgia assets fair Verona, since you can't be trusted to get the job done yourself. You failed me son."

"Father...if you can just give me another shot I'll-"

"You've had years to kill him, you were destined to destroy the last Silverson. But even with destiny on your side, you still disappoint me, did you at least kill Luigi? Or at the very least Giselle?"

Niccolo's head dipped forward, his father let out a gruff sigh. The disappointment he felt was practically radiating off of him like an intense heat, a heat that made the brightest of stars seem like tiny glaciers. Michelangelo adjusted himself so that he may sit properly in his chair, this made him look even bigger, he resembled a mad Titan more so than a man.

"You wish to be the heir to my throne? And you can't even kill a little girl? How useless of a child are you? Don't even answer that, don't even waste the breath answering that. Right now, they could be helping our enemy. While you flaunt my money on the streets and waste time with these whores, our enemy grows stronger."

"Father...I'm sorry, I can fix this. Just give me another shot and I will-"

"Shut your God damn mouth, I was wrong to trust my son with a man's job. Now it's time actual killers finish this job."

"If that's your wish, then I'm sorry father."

"I've taught you not to be sorry, but to be better. Out of my sight."

Niccolo rose from the chair and quickly scurried off. After leaving the room he shut the door and immediately burst into tears, he was never one to cry, but when it came to his father he was reduced to nothing but waterworks.

* * *

If there was anything he learned from his family.

Fate would always be on his side. Luigi made his way down the streets of Brooklyn, he needed quiet time to himself, time away from Giselle even. It wasn't exactly wise for him to be strolling the very public streets of Brooklyn, but he wasn't worried about Borgia Family goons going after him. There was too much on his mind for him to be worried about that.

One of the many things was Daria.

The name used to mean a lot to him.

When they were together two or three years ago, he couldn't remember when they split but he could remember the day vividly. The two met at their usual rendezvous spot, the rooftop of an abandoned apartment complex in the Bronx. It was back when he cared about his family name, which obviously complicated their relationship. The Borgias and Vicarios had been at war for many years, this war needed up outliving the war with the Silversons.

Though he cared about Daria a lot, much more than he cared about himself even. He never knew why Daria ended the relationship, she loved him a lot, he did just as much, and definitely more so. All she told him was that "I'm too good to you." a statement that confused him to this day. The more he tried to forget about those five words, but the more he tried to forget, the deeper those words were burned into his brain.

She changed a lot since the last three years, which was to be expected, they both changed a lot. It was just the fact that Daria had taken a darker path than him, she was always deceptive when they were together. He never expected her to change, it was Daria Vicario of all people. But what surprised him most was Anthony being associated with her, he had gotten to Anthony too late. Luigi knew the dangerous of Daria first hand, she was known for exploiting both men and women for her own motives. She was a temptress, she knew the right things to say and when to say it. If she were to take advantage of Anthony, there surely would be hell to pay.

A dark chapter would be opened in New York.

Somethign that Luigi was trying desperately to avoid.

"Luigi." He looked up to see a rather familiar face, Antoine Silverson, he sat down next to Luigi a stressed sigh.

"Antoine."

A brief period of silence crept in, it was only broken by Luigi letting loose a sneeze.

"So let's get straight to the business. What is the business?" Antoine asked.

Luigi cleared his throat whilst he tried to conjure up the correct phrasing. "It's about Daria...and Anthony."

He wasn't sure which one, but a certain name caught his attention, Antoine leaned forward so that he could listen more intently.

"You and I both know Daria isn't very trust worthy, and she's already had one of her enforcers grooming him since they were ten."

"So you're afraid that she's trying to coax Anthony into becoming a Vicario?" The older man asked.

"That's not my only fear. I'm afraid that she may intentionally or unintentionally change fate. Either or could have disastrous effects on the world, which is why we need to prevent him from falling into her grasp."

Antoine simply nodded.

"I understand, but Daria is the least of our problems though. Shouldn't we be worried about the Borgias? If it's true that Anthony is destined to defeat Niccolo, shouldn't we be doing our best to train him? He can summon his stand right? Is it at least battle ready?"

Luigi shrugged.

Antoine's hand connected with his forehead.

"Well, that sets us back a bit. Is there anyone who could possibly train him? Asides from me?" Antoine asked.

Luigi took a moment to think, he didn't have many possible instructors in mind.

"There's Kirby, but the two currently hate each other, that and I have no idea where he is."

Antoine looked off towards his side and began to whilstle an nervous tune.

"I could always try, but I never trained anyone before. My stand isn't exactly a combat stand, and I do a good amount of fighting myself." Luigi stated, he took another moment to think, then after a few minutes a lightbulb switched on in his head. "I know someone, can't tell you though. Secret stuff."

"Sure, a secret regarding my cousin."

"Correct, and in due time I'll reveal that information, just know that Anthony will learn."

"Hmmm, alright, I'll trust you Luigi...but don't think for a second about vexing me." Antoine's face formed into an intimidating scowl, however, this attempt to intimidating Luigi didn't work.

"You should be more worried about that girlfriend of yours."

Antoine cocked a brow, then it hit him.

"That reminds me Borgia, word on the streets is that you two hitched up."

Luigu kept a straight face but the delivery of his response was laced with agitation. "Yeah, what's it to ya?" He rose from his seat slowly, feeling as if he got up too fast it'll trigger a negative reaction from Antoine.

"I was just wondering, how'd that end?"

"Both of us were hurt, but it hurt me more physically. I'm going to get going, you should lay low." Luigi began to walk down the sidewalk, Antoine got up looking rather confused, he began to call out to Luigi but the Borgia kept walking.

He walked aimlessly down the sidewalk ocassionally checking behind him every few blocks, he felt like he was being watched, by who or what he had no idea. But there was this unexplainable growing discomfort, after walking a while longer he decided that he was being followed and took a turn into an alleyway. He stopped in his tracks, sensing a certain stillness in the air, then came the whisliting of a fast moving object cutting through the air. Luigi suddenly found himself forced into a wall, he pushed the wall in, then another great force pushed him through the wall. He was sent flying through shelves and into a stone pillar, which stopped him from flying off any further. He managed to push himself off the ground and dusted off his brown leather jacket, he knew he was in for a fight so he pulled up his sleeves to the elbow. He stared wide open hole in the wall created by the attack, three sihlouettes appeared in the hole. One was short and skinny, the other was taller and more stocky, then the last one was a large hulk-like figure.

 ** _[MENACING]_**

"Ahhh, Luigi Borgia, its been a while." The voice was very clearly a woman, she was a New Jerseyan, her accent was very distinct. She stepped forward into the light revealing her features. Her skin was tanned, she had orange skin, not the guido orange tone but a light orange tan. She wore a light blue long sleeved dress shirt with a purple vest over it, a short black skirt, she had a pair of black stockings and flats. The woman slowly strolled up to Luigi, till there were only a few inches separating them, she dragged a finger up his chest, resting a nail under his chin. "Its been so long, and I've missed you so much." The woman brushed a some of her long black hair behind an ear, her attempts to charm him didn't seem to work.

"Wish I could say the same for you Erica."

"You two gonna fuck already?" A deep Boston accent asked him, from the hole walked the medium build man. He appeared in a dark blue puffer jacket, the collar and cuffs were adorned with small silver spikes, and on the right shoulder a skull patch was sewn into it. The jacket was zipped up halfway revealing the gold chain with a large cash symbol. He wore a pair of grey jogger pants and a set of white taylors, he gripped the brim of the hat and turn the Red Sox hat backwards. "I'd like to kill this bitch already."

"If you could fuck off for a minute maybe we can get things going on. Forgive me Luigi, let me introduce you to my partner Curtis, he's kind of a-"

"Why're you here? And what's up with you following me?" Luigi' question was ignored, they were getting ready to attack him, and if he didn't think of something quick, then two rocks are gonna crush him in between a really hard place.

Curtis and Erica exchanged nods and rushed Luigi at the same time. From the inside of his jacket, a long flowly ink tendril extended outwards and swatted Erica away, Luigi leaned to his side dodging a punch from Curtis. Another tendril shot out from the inside of his jacket and wrapped around Curtis' neck, the tendril squeezed tightly. Before he could snap the man's neck, a sharp pain ran through the side of his shoulder, he looked down to see a knife sticking out of it. Curtis was able to break free from the hold with a kick into Luigi's nose causing him to loosen the tendril's grip. A fist buried itself into his stomach with enough force to lift him off the ground, another fist cracked him in the jaw, then a brutal right hook collided into his cheek. Luigi stumbled on his feet, a hand cupped his jaw to collected the blood pouring out of his mouth, however, Curtis delivered a viscious uppercut. Luigi found himself flying several feet into the air, Erica watched from the top of a stack of crates rather amused. Luigi's ankle was tightly grabbed and he found himself spinning around in a circle, once he let go Luigi found himself flying upwards, Luigi smashed through the roof. He flew aimlessly into the sky, fading in and out of consciousness, for a second Luigi thought this was his last few moments. Until the sweet face of his little sister popped into his mind, if he couldn't protect her, then no one else will. A sudden burst of vigor shot through his body, he reached into his jacket and drew a bottle of ink, he attached it to his belt after popping off the cork. He looked down to see the the rooftop fastly approaching, he used the black substance to retreat inside of his clothing, he managed to stick the landing without a scratch.

"How'd he do that?" Erica asked, Curtis scoffed and cracked his knuckles.

"I don't know, nor do I care. It's time we take the fuckin gloves off." A green hue rose from Curtis' body, this was an obvious sign to Luigi that Curtis was summoning his stand, it came as a special surprise to him. He couldn't feel that the man was a stand user, he just assumed he was a really strong human.

"Watch out for his stand, Curt. Black Beatles is a tricky bastard, each time I see him use it the damn thing does something new. Watch yourself!." Curtis formed a devious smirk across his face, the green hue he was giving off then morphed into the fiery emerald aura. A vague figure twisted from his body, the first thing Luigi noticed was the long flowing green cloak. Golden stripes ran down the cloak back, the shoulders of the cloak had large dollar sign symbols that exuded golden dust. Two large blocky fist came out from came out from the arm holes, one each large knuckle was a dollar sign made of brass. The stand had no face under the hood but a floating pair of golden trimmed shades took its place. The stand didn't appear to have any legs to stand on, opting to levitate in midair, the way it moved was ghost-like but gave off a humanoid feel.

"Yeah yeah Erica, but he's no match for Wu-Tang!" Curtis shouted.

The ghost stand darted forward in a flash, the stand bashed his fist together, connecting the dollar knuckles together and producing a high pitched ringing tune. Ringing in his ear was very painful, but it wasn't enough to take his focus off the stand rushing towards him. Wu-Tang cocked back an arm, charging up for a fierce hook aimed right in between his eyes, Luigi retaliated with a fist of his own. The stand and the Borgia collided knuckles, the sheer amount of power blew the skin off Luigi's knuckles, a searing hot pain coursed through his veins as if his muscles were set ablaze. The two just stood there, neither the stand or Luigi moved an inch, then the arm of the stand started to vibrate. It started off small but then it violently shook, before he could move the vibrations channeled into Luigi's arm and he could feel his bones break in. The ink flooded his veins almost instinctively and wrapped around his bones, and tightly squeezed around them so it could hold the bones in place. Another punch came his way, he had been far too distracted with repair his near broken right art that he couldn't dodge it, he used the ink bottle to summon a tendril blocking the fist at the last second. Luigi stepped forward with his hook, he managed to strike the stand in what felt like a face. The stand was knocked back by the force of Luigi's punch, yet Curtis stood still as a statue closely watching. Ink covered his arms and formed a pair of bulky protective gauntlets, the next strike the stand threw was blocked with his uninjured arm, with his main hand he delivered a strong uppercut. Curtis furrowed a brow, he was displeased with Wu-Tang's current performance.

"Quit messing around, kill this fucker, Wu-Tang!" The stand looked back to its master and gave a nod.

Wu-Tang opted for going on the defensive, Luigi threw everything he had at the stand. Though he was fast, the stand was even faster, catching or blocking each and every single one of the strikes.

 _KA-CHING! KA-CHING!_

The sound of Wu-Tang firing off two quick jabs echoed for blocks.

 _KA-CHING! KA-CHING! KA-CHING! KA-CHING!_

Curtis almost smiled from the merciless beating Luigi was receiving from Wu-Tang. Luigi found himself thrown side to side with each punch, one finally hook was all it took to send Luigi onto his knee. Wu-Tang stood over the man, clutching its fist tightly, it slowly move its fist back as if it were gaining some wicked sense of gratification dragging this out. When the fist finally came down upon him, Wu-Tang found its fist stopped, an ink hand caught the fist. Luigi looked over at Curtis, flashing a weak smile, he spit out some blood and wiped his chin on his forearm.

"Ill give you one thing, your stand hits pretty damn hard."

Wu-Tang threw his free hand but that too was caught by another ink hand that sprouted from Luigi's hip. A third arm formed and struck the stand square in its face, Wu-Tang was thrown off its feet and tumbled across the the roof. Luigi struggled to stand up on his own without the use of the ink, more ink treated into his body and wrapped around the bones in his legs. Though it didn't fix the bones and it hurt even worse, at least he was able to keep going.

"So your plan was to get your ass beaten by my stand?" Curtis asked, Luigi responded with a so-so gesture.

"I had to get a feel of what your stand was like, it's fast and hits hard, it's striking power is amplified the more vibrations it produces. If I hit it, it can produce twice as many vibrations than when he hits me. You got a neat stand, I'll give you that kid. But I will say this, I'll give you a ten second head start." Curtis cocked a brow in confusion, and that same confusion fueled his anger.

"Sir Borgia sends his regards. You have been made a target for Sir Borgia's squadra d'elite d'esecuzione. No matter how far you and your friends run, we will chase you all to the ends of this Earth, and drag you into Hell ourselves."

"Alright Curtis, then I'll have to introduce you to your destiny."

"Our destiny is your death!

"Very well."

* * *

"I still don't understand why you insisted on coming to work with me. I could've just brought back some comics for you, and besides it's dangerous, Luigi would kill me if you got hu-" Giselle latched onto Anthony's arm, he wanted to shake her off but she had an iron grip on his arm.

"Because you're super cool! And I can't stand staying in that room, it's sooo boring!"

"Tell me about it. I was in that room for way too long, I've never been more happy to go to work." Then the most unusual thing happened to him, he actually smiled. He occasionally smile whenever he was told a joke or a customer approached. But this was a genuine smile, and came from a genuine place. It came from Giselle, she was a rarity nowadays. It wasn't out of the norm to see a kid her age carrying a gun, the only reason she was relatively normal was because of her wealthy upbringing. He was interested in getting a peak into whatever life she had before all these events. Giselle was also interested peaking into whatever life he had before the situation with her family reered its ugly head.

"Anthony...you..." She trailed off for a moment, the words she wanted to say escaped her. But then other words appeared in her mind, it wasn't what she wanted to say but it was something to say at least. "You look really goofy when you smile!"

"Umm thanks...that's actually the nicest thing I've heard all day."

"Anyways...umm last night, I overheard Luigi and you talking last night-"

"That was a private conversation." Gone was his warm and upbeat tone, he has gotten very serious and the look in his eyes was something she'd never seen in him. The glare he have her seemed almost like an entirely different person, almost like Anthony was gone.

"I...I know, b-but sometimes I can't control my sub-stand. No Ordinary Love can latch onto people I care about without me knowing. It's just really hard sometimes...and I know I can be an annoyance sometimes but-"

"How much did you hear?" Giselle was puzzled for a moment, she expected him to be really angry, but it seems as if he doesn't care anymore.

"Most of it didn't come through clear but I did hear quite enough. There was more than two gangs in New York, there were over thirty gangs excluding the Borgia and Vicario crime families. I missed a big chunk of the conversation because everything was so hard to understand, things sounded really staticky like radio feedback. But when things got clear once again, Luigi mentioned something about 1985 brawl, the brawl that wiped out the Lucero Cartel. After that, I don't remember what you said exactly, but you mentioned having to bury two people that day. You said from that day and onwards, you'd burn the Bronx to the ground and drag Niccolo out of the fire if that meant you'd get the chance to see the fear in his eyes." Anthony let out a tired sigh, he was relieved that she didn't find out what he wanted to hide so desperately. But she still knew too much, even if the information she knew wasn't something that could be used against him. If she found out more information using her stand, and managed to piece together the puzzle things could get really hairy.

"How much do your actually know about me Giselle?"

"I know who you are."

"You know my name, and you know certain facts about me. But you don't truely know who I am, and that's gonna get you killed." Anthony's cold delivery was just another blow directed towards her. "Giselle...you're a sweet girl don't get me wrong. You're a one in a million out here, but there's a problem here. You've latched onto me for some reason despite knowing me for a little under a week. Giselle...I like you a lot, but there's a lot of things I regret, and I don't what you getting into that."

She nodded, not because she agreeed with what he said, but more so to escape the current conversation. It was obvious that she was getting into things she didn't quite understand. Her and Luigi's mission was to protect him, and unfortunately in the process she formed a bond with the boy. A very one-sided friendship, he probably only saw her as just some annoyance and another dumb kid. That or some preppy little rich girl. Or, he probably still saw her as the enemy. But if any good came out of it, at least he thought she was special in some way.

When the two had arrived at Kirby's doorstep, something was off to Anthony. Something made his hairs stand up along his forearms, then it lead to the back of his neck. Something was responsible for the chills running throughout his body, and he was intent on finding out what it was. It certainly wasn't the weather since it was early fall. Could this be...

Space Oddity ejected himself from Anthony, he grabbed the two and tossed them out of the way. As Anthony soared through the air he retreated into his master in case his landing needed to be softened. Anthony managed to take hold of Giselle and held her as close as he could, his vision was filled with a bright orange light as his ears were overwhelmed with a boom. Brick, wood, glass, and anything else caught in the blast radius was hurled in every direction. Anthony crashed onto his back landing directly on one of his old wounds, he cried out as a sudden burst of pain shot through his entire back. Giselle rolled off him almost lifeless, whether it was the force of the blast or Oddity chucking through the air, she didn't have the energy to stand up. The first thing he noticed when he took his eyes off Giselle was Kirby's house being enveloped in flame. But leading into the destruction of Kirby's house was a thick trail of white smoke, source of the smoke came from a man, the only way he could tell was because of the physique of the one in question. The man was well dressed in a black and white tuxedo, his face was obscured by a black motorcycle helmet with a dark tinted visor, he held a M202 FLASH over his shoulder that was still smoking from the missile fired at the house, but the weirdest part out of all that was the fact he was on a motorcycle. Anthony recognized the model of the motorcycle because of a comic he read, it was a blacked out Suzuki Katana, the GSX1110X to be exact. Anthony pushed himself off the ground and found himself frozen in the mysterious biker's gaze, his soulless eyes behind the helmet staring holes into his.

 _'Motherfucker tried to kill me and Giselle! If it weren't for Oddity, me and her would've been deep fried. I don't know how many rockets is guy has left, nor do I know if this guy has any ties. But I do know he needs to be dealt with!'_ Anthony thought to himself, then came the sirens, though he didn't have the most positive feelings towards police, it was a relief to know they'd bag this crazy bastard. When the police cruiser arrived it came to a screeching halt, out walked an officer, then that's when all feelings of relief were drained from his body. Because it was replaced by that same cold feeling he got before the biker attacked him. The officer lifted his radio to his mouth and looked Anthony directly into his eyes.

"Suspect sighted." Before Anthony could even blink, a sharp pain ripped through his shoulder, everything felt like it was in slow motion as he fell onto his back. The officer took a moment to inspect and admired the pistol he held in his hands, smoke emitted from the barrel almost like fire from a dragon's mouth. "Colt M1911, semi-automatic, .45 ACP rounds, 30 rounds per minute, and packs a fucking punch." The man spun the pistol around his index finger, akin to those old western movies, like the ones Clint Eastwood would be in. The cop turned his attention towards the biker. "I'll take this from here Rider." The biker gave the officer a nod and rode off down the street with great speed. "Now for you." The man leveled the barrel of the pistol with Anthony's head, all Anthony could do was call out for Oddity's help, but it seemed as if his cries fell on deaf ears. As the bullet soar downwards, Anthony pushed himself off the ground with everything he had, channeling his inner Olympic sprinter he took off down the street. He bobbed and weaved his way out of the bullet's harm, however his mad dash was cut short by a round grazing his calf. The sudden pain was enough to trip him but luckily he fell behind a parked car. He peeked around the car to see the officer walking down the sidewalk and firing at his current position. Bullet smashed through the glass and a ripped through his hair, he took a moment to check if his hair was still on his head.

 _'This is went from bad, to really fuckin worse. I need to deal with this asshole and get back to Giselle. I don't need Oddity, I can take this fucker alone, I don't need his coward ass!'_ Anthony eyed a beer bottle rolling towards him, now he no longer had to rely on a hand to gun fight, but bringing a beer bottle to a gun fight was much better. A sudden footstep came from the other side of the other side of the car, without even noticing, his body began to move on its own. He sprang up from his position of cover and charged right at the officer, this surprised the attacker, before he could train his sights on the boy. The teen's hand came up and pushed the pistol out of his direction and caused it to fire into the air. What was more surprising to the officer, was the bottle bursting into the side of his face on impact. Blood and glass flew through the open space, the cop lost his footing and fell onto his back. Anthony tossed the remnants of the broken bottle and wiped the broken glass in his hands onto his jacket. As he walked down the sidewalk to go find Giselle, he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Assualt on an officer can get you fifteen years if you're fuckin lucky. But right now I'm not an officer, I'm actually on lunch break right now..." A turquoise colored aura began radiating off the officer, with the crack of his knuckles his aura became more fierce and fiery. "Now I will put you down, with the other scum and vermin in this shit hole of a borough. You shoulda took the shit hike back to whatever shithole you and your family came from. But it's whatever, I hope you don't mind becoming a statistic."

Anthony felt his blood boiling, this bastard's passive aggressive comments of a certain kind really hot under his skin.

"Listen here you-"

"You have the right to shut the fuck up and die! Anything you say or do will be used against you in my court of law, and in my court I am the fuckin law. I am the Judge. I am the Jury. And I am the Executioner! I summon my stands, **LAW AND ORDER!** "

* * *

 ** _[To be continued]_**


	7. Episode Seven: Anthony vs Aize T

**_Episode Seven: Anthony vs Aize T, a pyschopath with two stands?!_**

* * *

 _'Well aren't I shit out of luck?_ ' Anthony clutched his right arm in an attempted to prevent the loss of blood. He peeked out from around the corner but whipped it back behind the corner, if he were a millisecond slower a .45 would've been lodged inbetween his eyes. _'Shit...I need to think of a way around this. The moment I pop out he's going to kill me...unless I can distract him. All of this fuckin fire and smoke is really starting to get to me. But first I need to figure out what his stand abilities are. I have a feeling at least one of them has something to do with that gun, when he "summoned" his stand the gun started glowing. So it's safe to assume that-'_

"Gotcha." The sound of the Officer's voice broke Anthony's train of thought, before he could even blink a bullet was ejected from the pistol. He pushed himself off the ground and dodged the bullet, the .45 round grazed his right cheek and clipped part of his ear lobe. Due to the pure adrenaline he was running off of he couldn't feel the pain of the bullet.

 _'Shit...what am I going to do?'_

"Right where I want you! Law!"

Suddenly in a burst of light cuffs appeared on Anthony's wrist and ankles, he was racked with confusion.

 _'Wait...I thought stands only appeared as ghost people? This cock weasel's stand is only appearing as cuffs, what the hell is he-'_

"I thought we were fighting? Hurry up and hit me before I get bored." The officer taunted.

It hadn't occurred to Anthony that this was a trap, he was getting more and more hotheaded as the fight dragged on and on. He reeled back and prepared to deliver a right hook to end his life. As he approached the man did nothing but smile sinisterly. Right before Anthony's fist could connect to the man's jaw, his are was suddenly pulled to the concrete below. His knuckles smashed into the ground with a bloody crunch, Anthony's eyes widened in pure shock as pain surged from his knuckles. He pulled his hand up to lower lip, looking closely at the four bloodied knuckles on his right hand. Silently cursing the police officer in front of him, he took a moment to study the man's features.

 _'Ugly pale fucker...scar above his fat lips...sunken features...bug eyed.'_ Then his eyes trailed lower and he came across the Officer's name tag. _'Officer...Ai...Aize T? What the fuck kind of name is-'_

"Officer Aize T, also know as the Terminator to punks like you on the streets!"

 ** _[MENACING]_**

"I've killed urbanized little shits like you before and I plan on continuing so. Thanks to Sir Borgia I found work as a member of the Elite Execution Squad. The NYPD are in the pocket of the Borgia family, and soon the entire state of New York once we get the Mayor on our side. But I don't really care about their plans, the Borgia family are nothing but a bunch of filthy immigrants stinking up the city. If only we gentrified the Bronx...oh well, at least I can kill little shits like you in Brooklyn."

Anthony was too busy trying to plan his next move than to be angry at Aize's statement. But he couldn't help but think about the influence of the Borgia Family, the NYPD was working for them. He began to back up as Aize stepped closer and closer to him, Anthony then heard the crunch of class, under his left foot was broken glass.

"You're not gonna hit me, I'm standing right in front of you. Don't tell me you're scared, I know your people hate cops anyway."

An idea had suddenly popped into Anthony's mind, perhaps he could use this guy's stand against him. He lunged forward for a left hook this time, as he thought the cuffs made his fist denser and pulled it to the ground. _'Yes...as I thought!'_ He when the weight went away he grabbed a shard of glass, he brought it up to stab at him. But then his hand was forced down again, a blunt force knocked into the side of his head and he tumbled over on his side.

"I'm untouchable, the sooner you learn that the better." Aize's mouth stretched into an inhumanly large grin, his eyes widened showing off his beady dead pupils.

 _'How am I going to beat this asshole if I can't punch him? Shit...I need to gain distance from him.'_ Anthony attempted to push himself up but what knocked back down due to a baton striking him on the back of his head.

Aize plants a foot on Anthony's spine as he went hysterical with laughter, tears began to spill out from his eyes and his condescending laughter only seemed to get louder and louder. "You should've just let me kill you when you had the chance, now I'm going to beat you till you don't even resemble a corpse. At first I was thinking of stomping your face until you're nothing but grounded meat under my boot. But I think I'd much rather grind you skull into the ground until it pops like a grape. Which one sounds more appealing to you? Slow and painful? Or much slower and-" While Aize was looking up at the sky and very distracted, Anthony stabbed the glass shard into Aize's ankle, causing the man to stumble onto his rear and allow Anthony to escape.

 _'Jackpot!'_ He thought to himself.

Anthony left the alleyway and ran back to Kirby's smoldering home, he had to rescue Giselle and get the hell out of here. As he was running, that familiar feeling of dread returned as he got closer to Kirby's house. The sound of shattered glass came from his right side and quickly following was an explosion of pain in his right shoulder. He was fully aware of the bullet lodged in his shoulder, but one thing he was confused about was how exactly he was shot? Another explosion of glass was heard, but this time across the straight, luckily the bullet was off and just barely missed his head.

 _'Where is he shooting from? Unless he has multiple shooters?'_

He took a second to look back, he could see Aize holding his smoking pistol at a car window. He watched Aize fire into the window but the glass didn't break, however the glass of the window next to him shattered as a bullet grazed his back, tearing the fabric of his jacket.

 _'Motherfucker! This is one of my favorites!'_

Anthony came to a screeching halt and took cover in between two cars. Their battle up and down the street miraculously attracted no attention, the amount of broken glass left behind would alert Anthony of his approaching enemy. He needed to go over his recent discoveries and plan out his next move, but he couldn't sit here for too long.

 _'Alright...so I know what his stands are. Law is a pistol that allow bullets that're fired into glass to exit out of glass somewhere else. I remember Luigi telling me something about all stands having limitations, so if I had to assume...Law's limitation has to be bullets only being able to pass through glass. However, Order is a whole new thing problem. Order is a pair of cuffs...that can just magically appear on you, and I can't avoid it at all. If I try and attack him, the cuffs get more dense. How do I combat that? Last time I tried to use his ability against him I was still in close range. How about I try attacking from a distance but use the same sort of strate-'_

The sound of crunching glass was now even closer, he didn't have time to fully develop a strategy. It was do or die time, he came out from his cover and charged Aize head on. _'This loser is full of himself, if I lure him into a false sense of security and make him think he's winning, I'll catch him off guard. Wait...that's Law's weakness!'_ Once he was in attacking distance he thrusted the glass shard he held at Aize's neck, as he was planning the man activated the ability. Anthony's right hand dropped to the ground, Aize whipped out his baton and readied a swing for Anthony's head.

"Man you just keep getting dumber and dumber!" He exclaimed as the baton came down on Anthony.

"Oh really?" Anthony threw himself onto his back and chucked the glass shard, the shard embedded itself into Aize's shoulder. He stumbled backwards and he collided into the car. _'Alright, I've figured his stand out, this thing only works in certain circumstances. I thought if I attacked in general the ability would trigger. However that's not the case, it only triggers when I'm in arm's length of him, which is why he taughted me into punching him. If I'm outside of an arm's length distance, I can chuck as many glass shards as I want, and since Order's ability only works with glass I have as much ammo as I want.'_

Once Aize recovered, he gave a murderous look of pure killer intent that could only be rivaled by Niccolo himself. He summoned muttered out "Order", and loaded a fresh magazine into the pistol then pulled back on the slide. He aimed at the car window he stood next to, this confused Anthony since there was no glass on either side of the street that could hit him. Aize then whipped the pistol to the right of him and emptied the entire clip into the concrete wall next to him. He looked at the wall, no bullet marks were left by it, which meant that he wasn't limited to glass! Anthony lunged forward as bullet broke through the concrete wall on his left, he reeled back his right arm ready to deliver him the hook from earlier. Another flaw in the design of his stands was he had to switch inbetween the two, which left Anthony a window to beat his ass!

"La-" Aize was cut off by the knuckles colliding into his jaw, the punch wasn't enough to knock him onto the ground but it was enough to daze him. He cocked his left arm back to deliverer a follow up hook to Aize's face, he continued to wail on Aize's face. Left, right, left, right, left, right, left right, left, right. While he was bashing Aize's face in, he didn't notice the magazine entering the pistol until it was pressed into his gut, he pushed the pistol away from him at the last second. A bullet fired into the ground and left an impact on the concrete below, which meant the ability didn't work if it fired into the ground. Anthony readied another hook but then an unexpected strike from Aize's baton hit him in his knee, his collar was grabbed by the officer and the boy found himself pulled into a punch. The bridge of his nose crunched under Aize's second knuckle, he opened his mouth to let out a cry in pain and was immediately silenced with a forehead slamming into his face. Aize kneed the boy in his groin which was enough to drop him onto his knees, he pulled out his baton and began to pound mercilessly into Anthony's head. He grabbed a hand full of Anthony's hair and pulled him up so the two were eye level.

"You thought you won, didn't you? Well look where being cocky got you, now I'm definitely going to stomp your face in!"

"And you should've summoned Law while you had the chance!" Aize's eyes widened when he realized his mistake, before he could act, Anthony sprang to life and two finger poked the man directly in his right eye. Instinctively the man shut his eye and let him go, Anthony took this moment to exact revenge on the corrupt cop, so he grabbed the largest and sharpest glass shard he could find.

"This is for kneeing me in the balls you jack cunt!" Anthony plunged the shard into Aize's groin, resulting in the most bloodcurdling scream he'd ever heard in all of his seventeen years of living.

Acting off of nothing but pure adrenaline, Aize rushed Anthony and wrapped his hands around the boy's throat, he strangled him with the tightest grip he could muster. Anthony did everything he could in an attempt to break free of this grip, he began kicking at him, attempting to claw at his wrist, and even trying to wiggle free. Aize gave a wicked smile and showcased those large eyes of his, the one bloodshot eye did well to emphasize how crazy Aize looked. "Law!" With the cuffs now on him, the boy was now powerless in his attempts to break free, every punch and kick was immediately forced down. As his consciousness began to fade due to the pressure on his wind pipe, it was time for one last act of desperation. Anthony cocked his head back and conjured up the largest mass of saliva and blood in mouth then projectile it straight into the man's bloodshot eye. With his focus on Anthony being shifted to his eye, and the grip being loosened he easily broke free of his grasp. His hand easily found another glass shard and charged forward letting out the fiercest war cry he could muster, with all of his strength put into this thrust he forced the shard through Aize's hand. The same hand he used to cover up his right eye.

"That was also for hitting below the belt! You never should've shot out all those windows!" In one swift motion, Aize ripped his hand from his eye, taking it with him. Now with only one eye, the officer saw nothing but pure fire and fury. He emptied the remaining clip into the wall, and the paralyzed with shock Anthony was surprised with three bullets lodging into his leg. Aize mounted the boy and attempted to poke out his eyes, Anthony began to thrash around like a fish out of water. One of Aize's finger got too close to Anthony's mouth and the boy took that as an opportunity to chomp down on his pointed, Aize attempted to strike him but Anthony caught his hand at the last second. With one final chomp he bit off Aize's finger and brought his knee into Aize's groin once again. He managed to crawl out from underneath him, after struggle to his feet he punched Aize as hard as he could in his left eye. In the cop's confusion he summoned Order and began to blindly fire at anything around him. Anthony dove into the street and crawled to the other side, four cars were parked in a line alongside the side walk. The local gas station was across the street as well, four cars filled with gas and a gas station with a store, why didn't he think of this sooner? He stumbled inside to find the man behind the counter filled with bullets, he was a very unlucky bystander to all this. He grabbed the lighter behind the counter and looked around for anything else he could use, an empty bottle of beer, and a jerry can by the door. Rushed over to the jerry can and began to fill the bottle while ducking from bullets. Limped outside taking cover alongside a station wagon. He peeked up to see Aize stumbling towards him blindly firing in front of him.

"I need to act fast." He muttered to himself, Anthony elbowed the car window and triggered the alarm. As he silently worked he went over his plan in his head, while Aize continued to blindly fire around him.

 _'The cars close enough to each other that if one explodes they all will. Surely that'll drop this fucker this time.'_ He placed the jerry can on the ground and ran inside the gas station, all he needed to do was lure him over here. "Hey officer nasty! I'm right here!" Aize stumbled over and right when his foot planted next to the jerry can, Anthony lit the rag and chucked it at the can.

The moment the Molotov collided with the can Anthony's vision wasn't consumed by a fierce blaze. Next came the deafening sound of the explosion and the force knocking him back into the counter. Thick clouds of black smoke made its way ito the store, he needed to get out quickly and find Giselle. As he made his way out the store, the engulfed corpse of Aize lying at his feet.

"Triple nine." He muttered to himself as he limped across the street he could make out someone's figure. He couldn't see it to well as the smoke was obscuring his vision, but they seemed small. Once he exited the smoke he was met with the familiar sight of Giselle who was shocked by his worn appearance. He looked down at he and smiled weakly, Giselle nearly wept at how bloody and wounded he was. The torn right sleeve gave a clear view of the many cuts and gashes that ran up his arm, then were the two gun shot wounds that Giselle instantly noticed. Her first course of action was to run over and bear hug him till he split in two, but he was barely keeping himself up on two feet. She wasn't sure why, but she couldn't help but get a little misty eyed. Anthony's wounded leg gave out and he fell into a knee, Giselle rushed over to help him not that there was much she could do.

"I'll get Ladybug to patch you right-" Giselle stopped mid sentence and began to mutter something into his ear. "Behind you."

A figure began to stumble out to the fire, Anthony knew exactly who it was stumbling out those flames. He pushed himself off the ground fueled by adrenaline and a will to protect Giselle, he moved her behind him approached the inferno that lied in front of him. Once Aize came out of the flames, his burnt form earned a shocked gasp out of Anthony. Whatever skin was left was now a charred mess and hanging into his face by threads, the only parts that remained was his lower mouth and part of the cheek. Aize was really starting to get in his nerves, so it was best that he ended this fight for good.

Aize didnt say anything, as a matter of fact he couldn't say anything.

The two engaged in stare down that lasted for what felt like hours but was really just a few seconds. In the blink of an eye, he was in front of Aize and what followed next was the unleashing a rage he's never felt in his most furious moments. He was blinded with anger, all he could do in that moment was feel. He was punching but after a while he didn't know what at. Anthony couldn't feel what he was hitting but was hitting something nonetheless, he could feel the snapping of bone and the wet feeling of punching through muscle and blood. As he punched and punched, the warm and wet feeling of blood hit him. The world went silent around him and the only noise he heard was the sound of his own fist. Then he heard himself, he didn't know what he was saying at first, even now that he can hear himself he still couldn't underdtsnd it. But it was something he kept repeating and it began to match his punches, it was some sort of phrase that he shouted with confidence. Like he believed in it.

 **"YURA YURA YURA YURA YURA YURA YURA YURA YURA YURA YURA! YUUUUUUUUUURAAAAAAA!"**

That finally blow was enough to snap him out of his murderous blood rage, when he opened his eyes there's was nothing left of Aize. Except for a red paste spread across the asphalt, his hands were covered in blood. That was the grim reminder of what he just did, he stared aimlessly into his hands covered in the remains of the officer. The fire in front of him was continued to rage, seemingly growing more and more intense each second, what had happened to him? What had happened to his world?

That's when he felt someone nuzzle into his back, it was Giselle, he never thought of her as a comforting figure but she was all he had.

"Anthony...I-I'm afraid."

"I'm scared too Giselle."

They sat in silence for what felt like eternity, eventually the sound of embers died out and they were replaced with the sounds sirens.

* * *

Being holed up in a dark cell wasn't something he couldn't handle. He's handled worse before and as long as he's serving under Daria he'll do endure more. Though he did lose the trust of Daria, she offered him a chance at redemption. All he had to do was play the prisoner until it was time to act, and he did that very well. He heard the guards pass by, talking about the fires that happened not too far from his home and the other strange happenings. He listened to their stupid conversation, knowing that he'd hear the words, the words that would signify the oncoming war for New York. Two simple words.

The door to the holding cells opened and a guard proudly announced. "Pizza time!"

Kirby's eyes shot open and he exclaimed. "Robot Rock!"

* * *

 ** _[To be continued]_**


End file.
